


Coming Together So Our Lives Will Change

by JetravenEx



Category: Knight Rider (1982), Miraculous Ladybug, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Persona 5, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least the first palace is an OC, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Get in we're joining the phantom thieves, Human!KITT, I'm playing fast and loose with timelines, In the metaverse, Knight Rider and Miraculous Ladybug are in the same world as Persona 5, New Miraculous Holders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Relationships to be added - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, some OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/pseuds/JetravenEx
Summary: With humanity facing ruin, and the trickster in an unjust game. The challenge of changing the heart of man is daunting. But these thieves will make a difference. To help them; a betrayed knight reawakens after a forced 'sleep' to forge a legacy anew. Fortune's favored offers a Miraculous power to tip the scales back. A spurned student, will find with them a new path to follow, and a lost battered rose finds new soil to bloom once more.OR: Characters from vastly different walks of life crash into the path of the Phantom Thieves, and wind up joining up to change society. Where there'll be new palaces. New personas to awaken. New powers. But unfortunately, it won't only be boons the thieves receive. As with new friends, comes new enemies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Glimpses of Things to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raise Your Voice Against Liars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901833) by [BeeTeeDubya14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14), [Naruwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch). 



> After reading RYVAL, I was super inspired to write my own crossover into Persona 5. But of course my brain went 'Forget just Miraculous Ladybug, we're going BIGGER'. So here we are with me facing down a crossover with 5 fandoms.
> 
> But I'm gonna do it because I love these characters and I'm super hype for it! So let's go!

It had been going so well. But of course it couldn’t be that easy.

Gritting his teeth, Joker pushed himself to run faster noting the opening between the stacks of crates up ahead. It’d be a hard right, but.

The whir of machinery was loud now, a roaring cacophony. It had to be right on top of him now.

Though the aisle was clear, he wasn’t going to outrun it, so taking a sharp breath he twisted grabbed hold of the edge of the crate and darted into the gap. Focusing his third eye he saw a point he could climb up ahead.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the massive metal claw pass his turn before coming to a halt, the thing swinging forward with it’s abrupt halt. The machinery above working overtime to pull it back.

_‘Damn, gotta find the way out of here,’_

He jumped up onto the crates, clambering up to the top of the stacks looking around. He could hear the machine starting up again and he scowled as the metal arm of the claw moved towards his position. He jumped to the side landing on the nearby stack of crates.

He could feel the rush of air as the claw swung behind him, missing him.

No time to stand still, he had to keep moving.

At least now he was on top of the crates that formed the maze in this lower level. He just needed to find the way out and away from the claw.

It had been quite a shock when he’d laid eyes on it, the machine resembling the claw machine games.

Except in this place, he was the prize the claw was trying to snag.

Fortunately it could only move laterally. But the machine was quick and was already reorienting itself to give chase once more.

He jumped between the crates, before turning and running along a row of them, looking around.

 _‘Come on, come on, I just need a way out.’_ He thought, the others were counting on him to pull this off.

Something caught his attention with his third eye and he turned his head.

_‘There!’_

A series of crates stacked up like stairs leading up to ductwork and above that a catwalk.

If he could just get high enough-

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a whirring noise, and his head whipped to the side.

The claw had stopped simply chasing after him and instead was shooting past him on the side. He could see the machinery dropping it lower, his eyebrows furrowing, what was it doing?

He got his answer when the claw swung into his path, striking the crates under him like a wrecking ball.

The world tilted on its axis, Joker unprepared for the crates to be knocked under him, let out a shout as he fell.

He spotted the other row of crates and made a desperate jump for them, throwing up his arm to try and grab onto the edge. But he was too low.

His shoulder collided painfully into the side of the metal crate and he dropped back to the aisle below landing in a heap on the ground. Pain radiating through him as he laid there a moment, rolling onto his back to get off his aching shoulder.

The sound of grinding gears and metal prompted him to open his eyes, gritting his teeth as machinery whirred above, the claw moving over him. It’s pinchers spreading out as it prepared to strike and he tensed.

It couldn’t end here…

* * *

**Two weeks prior**

Akira had spent the better half of the previous week checking periodically in on Futaba, but Sojiro just kept shaking his head. Her persona's awakening had taken a lot out of her, and though they had plenty of time to take down Medjed, he still hoped Futaba would wake up _sooner_ rather than later.

So Ann's request to accompany her to a meeting with a new agency had come right when he needed an excuse to get out and about.

“Thanks for agreeing to come with,” Ann told Akira as they headed down the street together. “This agency is one I haven’t worked for before, but apparently Miyakawa-san pressed quite heavily to meet me.”

Akira smiled in response. “Guess your rival’s efforts to undermine hasn’t stopped you from gaining recognition.” He noted, recalling the woman who was striving to undermine Ann as much as possible.

“Well apparently there’s a big show that’s coming to Tokyo in late August.” The blond replied, glancing down at her phone to make sure she was going the right way. “Miyakawa apparently thinks I have the right look for it.”

Morgana poked his head out of Akira’s bag and clambered up onto the teen’s shoulder. “Of course, she recognizes how perfect you are Lady Ann.” The cat said with a purr to his voice.

Akira tilted his head, he wondered if Miyakawa had selected Ann due to her looking like a foreigner. “A big show huh,”

Ann nodded. “Yeah, some big name designers from all around the world will be coming. We’re talking the likes of Coco Pommel, Gabriel Agreste,”

As she rattled some famous designers off, ticking her fingers as she went, Akira tried not to look like she’d lost him.

When she’d finished and was looking at him expectantly like she was expecting a response he jolted and awkwardly twisted a lock of his hair around his finger. “Well… with so many great designers, only fitting they get the best models then.”

Ann flushed. “Still, this is huge! The possibility of modeling for a show _this_ big? It’s crazy.”

“If you ask me, it’d be crazy if they _didn’t_ put you in Lady Ann,” Morgana said as they came to a stop in front of a very modernized building.

Akira craned his neck back as he considered the building, noting the name in capital letters on the side. “Miyakawa Talent’ looks like this is the place.” He said.

Ann let out a breath of relief, “Oh good, I was worried we were going to get turned around again, Morgana it’s best you keep hidden, don’t want anyone to see you.”

Morgana let out a whine of protest but he abided. Not about to argue with his beloved Lady Ann after all. Akira zipped his bag closed leaving a small opening to allow for Morgana to breathe easier.

The pair walked in, and Akira noted the sleek silver and black lines. The whole place is almost overwhelmingly shiny and pristine.

It was a little intimidating actually and Akira found himself fidgeting with the hem of his shirt making sure it was straight.

A woman cleared her throat and Ann and Akira turned towards the circular desk in the center of the lobby area. She looked at the pair of them, her eyes narrowed behind her round glasses. “Do you kids have an appointment?” She asked sharply.

“Uh, yes! I’m Ann Takamaki, I’m here to meet with Miyakawa-san?”

The woman’s expressions smoothed out. “Oh! I thought I recognized you,” She said, the ice leaving her gaze. “You can go take a seat Takamaki-san.” She then considered Akira. “Are you here to see Miyakawa-san as well?”

“Akira Kurusu, I’m… here to support Ann,” He said simply shrugging his shoulders.

The woman scrutinized him a moment looking him up and down and then shrugged. “I can’t guarantee Miyakawa-san will allow you to bring a guest into the meeting. But he’s more than welcome to wait in the lobby.” She pushed a button and the glass doors opened to allow Akira and Ann to step into the lobby area proper.

Ann let out a breath of relief as they sat down in the waiting area. “Phew, this place is way more formal than just working for the magazine.”

Akira nodded looking around, he did feel… a little out of place here. But he covered up his discomfort by adjusting his glasses and settling in to make small talk with Ann.

Fortunately they weren’t kept waiting long as after five minutes of waiting for Ann’s appointed time with Miyakawa, the elevator next to them let out a chime before opening up.

The click of high heels heralded Miyakawa’s approach, and then a lovely dark haired woman stepped into view.

Her long black hair gracefully cascaded down from her head to her shoulder. She wore a dark purple dress, but what Akira really noticed was her dark blue eyes.

How they alighted on him and Ann like a predator spotting juicy prey, making his pulse quicken-

Only for the tension to melt away from him as she closed her eyes, clasping her hands together and smiled at them. “Takamaki-chan! I’m so glad you came, and is this a boyfriend you’ve brought with you?” Miyakawa’s voice was practically dripping sweetness and politeness, a complete 180 from what Akira had picked up on when their eyes met at first.

Her statement sunk in and both Ann and Akira sheepishly averted their gazes while Ann flushed and stuttered. “Er, well! It’s just my first time in this part of Tokyo, and Akira’s really good at getting around. So I asked him to accompany me!”

Miyakawa nodded, eyes open and focused on Ann now, Akira considering her expression once more. Her expression was one of seemingly genuine interest, gone was that weird… predatory look.

Had he imagined it? Perhaps all this time of dealing with awful adults had simply given him a predisposition to assume the worst.

Miyakawa sighed. “Unfortunately, Ann-chan, you’ll have to leave… Akira-kun was it?” She asked, looking at Akira. “He’ll have to remain in the lobby while we talk business. Although,” She looked him up and down. “You wouldn’t happen to be interested in modeling as well would you? You do have _lovely_ features.”

Akira ducked his head at the praise, one hand going up to the back of his neck. “I uh, don’t actually have any modeling experience, nothing that can compare to Ann’s.” He said a bit sheepishly.

“Well everyone’s a beginner at some point darling,” Miyakawa said. “I’m _sure_ I could find just the thing for you, if you’d be interested.”

Akira flushed. “No thanks,” He said a bit quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was take too much of Miyakawa’s focus. Plus, while he wouldn’t deny he loved putting on a good performance, which Joker served as a great outlet for. He wasn’t sure he was quite comfortable being the subject of so many eyes looking him over and scrutinizing his appearance.

Miyakawa considered him a moment longer, her lips pursing together, then she let out a sigh shaking her head. “Pity, do let me know if you ever change your mind.” She said.  
Then turning to Ann she smiled, “Come Ann-chan,” She beckoned for the blond to follow. “We’ll head up to my office to discuss.”

Ann glanced back at Akira, offering him a smile. “You okay to wait here for me?”

Akira nodded. “I expected as much, good luck, not that you’ll need it.” He added with a slight smile as he sat back down putting his bag in his lap. He could feel Morgana shifting around inside of it the cat wanting to offer his own two cents. But fortunately he held his tongue.

Ann gave him a nod before she left with Miyakawa, leaving Akira alone with his thoughts for the moment.

As he waited he could feel Morgana getting more and more squirmy and he bit back a groan. He should’ve never let Morgana talk him into letting him come along.

He glanced around, fortunately no one else in the lobby was paying him much mind so he stood holding his bag close to his chest hoping Morgana would take the hint to stay still.

“Excuse me, where’s the bathroom?” He asked the lady at the desk.

The lady looked up from her phone, then pointed off towards a hallway.

Akira gave her a quick nod and thank you before making a beeline towards the restrooms.

He stepped into the men's restroom and was relieved to find it empty. Quickly he unzipped his bag and glared at Morgana. “What are you doing? You need to stop squirming around.”

Morgana glared back at him, popping out of the bag and his forepaws on the counter standing half in, half out the bag. “I wasn’t _trying_ to. It just feels like Ann’s been gone forever,” He whined plaintively.

Akira sighed. “Get a grip,” He said, shaking his head. He glanced back towards the door, at any moment someone could come in and give him hell for having a cat in here. “Have you gotten your reprieve? Or should I take you outside and let you walk around out there?” He asked sharply.

“No! No I’ll be good!” Morgana said hastily drawing back into the bag, till only his luminous blue eyes could be seen through the gap.

Letting out a sigh Akira zipped up the bag and put it back over his shoulder. Apparently in the nick of time as another man entered the restroom just as he stepped out.

Fortune seemed to be smiling on him as he was greeted with the sight of Ann and Miyakawa waiting for him in the lobby.

Ann beamed at him. “I got the job!” She said excitedly.

Miyakawa let out a soft snort. “Of course you did, you’ve got the talent, I just needed to make sure you were a good fit for this place. Stepping up from just modeling for a magazine, to being a regular in the big fashion shows can be quite daunting. Had to make sure you had the right stuff.” She said with a smile at Ann.

“I know I’ve got it!” Ann said firmly. “I love modeling! It’s my passion!”

For a moment Miyakawa studied Ann, before nodding. “Good, good. Now then, since you’ll be working here I thought I’d give you a little tour of the place. I’ve worked _very_ hard to build this place up, so… would you mind indulging me as I show it off?” She asked.

“Oh yeah, totally!” Ann glanced at Akira. “Is that alright with you?”

Akira nodded, it wasn’t like he would be able to do much else in the time it’d take to get back to Leblanc anyways. “Sure, lead on Miyakawa-san.”

“Please, call me Akiko, I already told Ann, that I like to keep things informal with my precious talent.” Miyakawa said smiling. Even though she’d offered it made Akira a little uncomfortable, as he didn’t know her that well. Heck he didn’t even call Kawakami by her first name and he hired her to serve as his maid!

“Now come along,” She beckoned for them to follow.

Most of it was standard office space from what Akira could tell, pictures of several of their talented figures on the walls.

“I only collect the best of the best.” Miyakawa said, gesturing to the pictures. “From models, to actors, you name it, Miyakawa talent has it.”

All of the pictures were still frames of a different person, all of them smiling. Akira considered them, trying not to compare it to Madarame’s palace.

_‘That was different, there Madarame was taking his student’s work and claiming it as his own. These pictures show that Miyakawa values her talent… right?’_

Miyakawa led them along, though as they went up Akira noted she paid more attention to the pictures than the actual space. Talking about a few special figures her talent agency had carried.

“This here is Suri Polomare,” Miyakawa was saying, gesturing to a picture of a woman with dark curly in a pink dress and blue scarf, “She was a dancer. So skilled in her craft.”

“She’s gorgeous.” Ann noted. “Her outfit’s lovely.”

Miyakawa’s lips twisted slightly, into a tight smile. “It is, isn't it? Always had an eye for the perfect costumes. She almost gave up her dancing career, but I was able to convince her to stay the course. It would be a travesty for her talent to go to waste.”

“Yeah,” Ann nodded, glancing at Akira. Who offered a simple nod in response to allow the tour to continue.

At this point Akira was trying not to make it too obvious he was zoning out. Everything seemed normal enough for a talent agency and all the people they’d come across were pleasant, there were some tired looking employees but nothing that really raised any alarms to Akira.

Miyakawa led them back down to the second floor where her office was apparently located. The first thing Akira noted was how it was filled with various fancy objects, glass figurines. On the other side of her desk he noted a doll was sitting on a shelf.

“Hahaha, you and Ann noted the same thing,” Miyakawa said, going over and adjusting the position of a glass swan. “I just love fancy things, and I lack a good place to showcase them, you know? I barely spend any time at home, and I can’t stand the thought of them not being on display.”

Ann nodded. “They are very pretty.” The blond said twirling a pigtail on her finger. “I bet they all have a story behind them. That’s what I’ve always heard.”

Miyakawa nodded. Then she paused a smile crossing her face. “Would you two like to see my private collection?” She asked.

“Private collection?” Ann echoed.

Miyakawa nodded. “Yes, it’s some of my most prized objects. I like to keep them here. Most people wouldn’t suspect it.” She added with a laugh. “It’s an extra layer of protection!”

“I see.” Ann said, glancing at Akira frowning softly.

It was… a little odd that Miyakawa was offering to show them her prized possessions. Was it a test? To see if they’d cause her any trouble?

It seemed fishy, but Akira shrugged. So far Miyakawa just seemed… strange but friendly. In fact almost _overly_ friendly.

But that wasn’t exactly a _crime._

So Ann and Akira followed her as she led them to the elevator. She slid open a panel to punch a code and the panel slid further to the side to reveal a lower level button.

“Oh cool, it’s like your own secret lair.” Ann said, eyes widening.

“Right?” Miyakawa said with a laugh. “My own secret collection of rarity.”

The elevator lowered them down and with a ding opened to reveal a carpeted hallway leading to a bright room. The floor was made of something that resembling white marble, the walls were painted a muted red, with silver decorations.

In the center of the room were several pedestals with various objects.

“Whoa,” Ann said looking around the room. She spotted the first pedestal and went over to it her eyes widening. “Oh wow! I know this, that’s the Jack Frost limited edition figure!” She said. “They only made like 20 of them!”

Miyakawa grinned, “I know right?! It was an absolute nail biter when it came out but I absolutely _had_ to have it.” She said the two looking over the snowman figure still in it’s collector’s edition box.

Akira kept his hands in his pockets as he considered the other pedestals. One had another doll, though this one resembled a girl with dark hair. A book next to it emblazoned with the logo proclaiming it a ‘American Girl Doll’.

Whatever that was.

Further down the line were more fancy things, expensive vase. Sculptures. An old dress.

“I guess Akiko is quite the collector.” Morgana said, peeking out a little from the bag. “Though that necklace there looks like it has real jewels. What a treasure!” He said eyes shining as he looked at the lovely piece.

Akira hastily zipped up his bag, shooting a glance back at Miyakawa and Ann but the pair were now talking about the Doll he’d passed earlier.

He noticed he’d come to the end of the room, a wall almost appearing in front of him as he’d been more focused on looking down at the maybe marble tiles below.

His brow furrowed as he looked at the wall then back down.

The tiles didn’t come to a perfect stop like they had at the other side of the room.

Almost as if the wall had been moved recently.

He stepped back to consider it brow furrowing as he studied the wall.

Perhaps it came from exploring palaces before but he took a step back, and then grabbing his chin he focused. Everything else fading out and being overtaken by a deep blue hue.

And something.

Something beyond this wall pinged his senses. The outline of a sleek shape, a large sleek shape, almost as big as Morgana as a car.

 _‘Something’s beyond this wall.’_ He thought, snapping out of it and blinking at the wall.

Something as big as Morgana as a car… maybe it was a car itself now that he thought about how it was shaped.

He began to move towards where he saw it when a hand tapped him on his shoulder, making him jump.

“Hey, uh, you’ve been staring at the wall for a bit, you okay?” Ann asked, squeezing his shoulder.

Akira blinked turning to her and seeing her and Miyakawa now standing by him. “Oh! My apologies, was just trying to remember where I’d seen that…” He trailed off glancing at the various objects, “That painting,” He said gesturing towards it.

The painting depicted a woman with long dark red hair, holding a chalice in her hand, and on her shoulder a white bird holding something gold in it’s feet.

Miyakawa followed his gesture and smiled. “Ah, that’s The Damsel of the Sanct Grael, or ‘The Damsel of the Holy Grail’.” She said. “It’s unfortunately a copy.” Her lips curled. “But… I suppose I can relate to it in a way. Like the woman pictured daintily holding one of humanities most sought after treasures, I too seek to hold the finer things of this world.”

For a moment there was silence then Miyakawa clapped her hands together. “I’d say that’s enough for this tour for now. I’ll lead you back upstairs.”

She turned and made her way out of the room, Ann trailing after her and Akira a step behind them.

Though he paused to glance back at the far wall, and the thing he sensed beyond it.

For a woman who seemed so keen to show off what she had.

What was she hiding behind that false wall?

And if even in her private showing room she had something hidden. What else was hidden just out of plain sight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided I kind of wanted to open with Joker struggling in the palace because I really liked that image of 'bam stuffs happening', and then go into the build up of the palace ruler being revealed. Let me know what you guys thought of that.
> 
> So far we've only got hints of my favorite talking car showing up soon XP. I wanted to have KITT appear but with how the story's set up he has to be hidden for now.
> 
> Also all those sneaky MLP and Miraculous Ladybug references right off the bat. Just cause KITT's going to be joining the thieves first doesn't mean I've forgotten you guys. Everyone'll be here all in good time. HYPE :D.
> 
> Edit 10/5/20: So As it turns out I underestimated how long Futaba's introduction week takes so going back is now two weeks rather than one week.


	2. A Shadowy Flight Into Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba wakes up, and Medjed is dealt with; but a request winds up showing the thieves that trouble hasn't left them for long.

Thoughts about Miyakawa and what his third eye had picked up in her private collection, were pushed from Akira’s mind by Futaba waking up.

Turned out, much like Sojiro had said, Futaba had just needed a chance to ‘recharge her batteries’. 

Once she woke up she was able to hack the fake Medjed. Securing the win for the Phantom Thieves. 

After that, most of the week was spent acclimating her to the others, as she expressed an interest in joining them to find out who had been behind her mom’s death. And what they’d been doing with her research.

It wasn’t all completely smooth sailing. The verbal beating Futaba dished out after Yusuke defacing her beloved Featherman figures. Futaba serving customers while wearing her unnerving mask.

But for all of it’s bumps, it was worth it to see the girl coming out of her shell. 

The day after the beach trip the thieves assembled in the attic above Leblanc, their new hideout following Futaba’s joining. 

“So what’s the plan, think we might go into Mementos?” Ryuji asked, looking up from the manga he was flipping through. “With our soaring popularity thanks to taking down Medjed, we totally should jump in there and knock out some requests! Keep our popularity going up and up!”

Makoto let out a sigh shaking her head, “This isn’t about popularity, Ryuji.” She admonished him lightly. “We need to act in the way we feel is  _ just _ , not what will make us  _ popular _ .” 

Ryuji pouted, “Aww, come on.” He groaned. “Can’t I relish in everyone being on  _ our  _ side for once?”

“Actually I wanted to talk about a request I saw on the Phan-Site.” Ann said, holding up her phone. “I noticed it a few days ago… after I got back from working with Miyakawa.” She said quietly, glancing at Akira. 

Akira frowned leaning forward in his seat. “Who is it?” He asked. 

“Suri Polomare… I’m pretty sure that’s one of the people Miyakawa mentioned worked for her. She was like… a dancer or something?” Ann asked. 

“What’s the request?” Morgana asked, going over to Ann and peering at the phone. 

Ann grimaced, shifting her hold so Morgana could read as she read aloud. “‘My boss has been making me slave away on designs she wants prepared in time for the end of Summer Fashion Show. Recently she had me steal designs from an up and coming artist to pass them off as her own, and crushed the girl’s dreams. I can’t take it anymore, but if I quit I’ll never find work in this business again. If you can truly change hearts, please change Suri Polomare’s.’” 

Akira hummed thoughtfully, “You think it’s the same Suri, Miyakawa was talking about?” He asked. 

“I’m not sure… but Miyakawa  _ did  _ mention she had an eye for fashion… so maybe after she couldn’t dance anymore, she went off to get into the world of fashion?” Ann guessed frowning softly. 

“Well regardless of who she is, she’s stealing other people’s work and passing it off as her own. That’s unacceptable.” Yusuke declared standing up suddenly, startling Futaba. “We must punish this art thief, and make her repent her actions! She cannot be allowed to silence another creator in the name of her own gain!”

The others were a bit surprised by Yusuke’s dramatic declaration but quickly recovered. Ryuji grinning broadly. “Heck yeah! Let’s go change her heart! Then she’ll confess to stealing  _ and  _ start treating her employees better!” 

“So we’re all agreed?” Akira asked, glancing at the group and getting nods in return. “Okay, let’s go.” 

* * *

Upon entering mementos they were informed by the app of a new section of Mementos becoming open to them. 

And of course their target had to be in the new section. 

They’d been driving for a while, passing up already one rest area. 

Skull tried to get the others to pick up singing ‘I’ve been working on the railroad’, only for Mona to be the only one to pick up so far. 

At least taking down the shadows, a lot of them recognizable as the enemies they’d faced in Futaba’s palace granted them more experience and some decent items. 

They were about halfway through the Path of Akzeriyyuth, when Mona paused after they’d descended to a new floor. 

“Oh! I’m sensing our target on this floor!” The cat-like thief said ears perking up, before darting to the tracks and turning into a car.

“Great! Think you can pinpoint the exact location Oracle?” Panther asked turning to the shorter girl as they got inside the car.

“One sec,” Was Oracle’s response as she opened her laptop and she nodded. “Got it, let’s move!” 

They took out a few shadows before reaching the distortion of a budding palace. Jumping inside, they were greeted by the sight of a much older woman than the one in the still frame Joker and Panther had seen while at Miyakawa talent. 

“That’s her,” Panther said grimly as Mona came to a stop and let them off, Joker taking point, Panther following at his side, Fox and Mona just behind them with Queen and Skull in the back. 

The woman’s posture was tense, and she had a hand on her hip as the thieves approached. Her golden eyes narrowed as she noticed them, before a fake smile crossed her face. 

“My, what interesting costumes you have there. Cashing in on that Phantom Thief fad I see. The little brat who tried to upstage me with her line had similar taste. Mind being my  _ inspiration _ .” She asked in an overly sweet tone. “I’m sure your style could take me all the way into the Summer’s end fashion show for  _ sure _ .”

“You can’t go stealing other’s hard work and claim it as your own!” Yusuke scoffed. “Have you no pride in your own craft?!”

The Shadow Suri curled her lip and let out a scoff. “Who cares if it’s  _ my own work _ . All that matters is I make it to the top! I’m going to be the next Coco Pommel, the next Tianna Shimmer! And I’ll stomp whoever I need to get there!” With a stomp of her foot the woman’s form transformed. Her form became a towering ballerina, though her dress was pitch black and almost tattered and burnt in places. When the shadow lifted her arms tattered black wings followed the movement of her arms. Her face was adorned with black makeup and atop her head was a glittering onyx headpiece with black feathers as well. 

“Get ready! She’s about to attack!” Mona warned falling into line with Joker and the others. 

“Take this!” Shadow Suri went into a pirouette, her wings flaring with the movement, sending a magarula at the group. Fortunately Skull was in the back, so they had no weaknesses on the front lines. 

Joker and Panther were able to dodge it while Mona took the attack with no trouble, Fox grimacing and taking a step back. 

“That’s enough of that!” Panther cried as she darted to the side, yanking off her mask. “Let’s Dance Carmen! Dormina!” She cried, as the elegant dancer appeared behind her, casting the status attack on the dark ballerina. 

Joker smirked as the status took effect, Shadow Suri remaining on her pointed toes but bending forward, eyes closed in sleep. 

“She’s asleep! Now’s a great chance to hit her hard!” Oracle called from Necronomicon circling above. 

“You got it,” Joker said, pulling off his own mask. “Phoenix!”

The elegant red feathered bird appeared behind him. “Freila!” He cast, unleashing the Nuke attack on Suri. 

“Ah!” The black feathered ballerina shrieked as she dropped to the ground. The thieves immediately moved into position to surround her. 

“You ready to give up?!” Panther demanded leveling her machine gun at the ballerina’s head as Fox, Joker and Mona stood with their own weapons ready. 

Shadow Suri scoffed. “I can still go on! Don’t think that you’ve defeated me!” She hissed glaring at the red clad thief. 

Panther glanced to Joker who nodded. 

“Let’s do this!” Panther cried as the thieves moved into an all out attack. Unleashing a barrage of blows that did critical damage. 

Before dropping back, leaving the ballerina still standing, but noticeably wilted in her posture. 

“No… I can’t-” Shadow Suri cried. “I can’t… let this stop me!”

“Now you know how the ones you're stepping on feel!” Panther cried. 

“Shut up! I deserve to get ahead!” Shadow Suri snapped. “I was  _ denied  _ for so long, I won’t lose my chance to finally shine! Shut up and fall!” 

The thieves exchanged a few more blows with Shadow Suri. The dark ballerina noticeably targeting Panther. Forcing Mona to shift to healing Panther as Shadow Suri delivered sharp kicks and strikes.

But Panther gave as good as she got, unleashing fiery attacks with Carmen, alongside Fox’s ice attacks and Joker throwing in the super effective nuclear attacks that didn’t fail to drop Shadow Suri. 

Shadow Suri did her best to keep moving increasing her evasion to dance around the attacks and land powerful hits on Panther. 

Until finally, she had to come to a rest, the dark ballerina panting heavily, one hand over her chest as she was practically doubled over with exhaustion. 

“Time to finish this!” Panther shouted, unfurling her whip between her hands and then lashing out with it, wrapping it around the dancers ankle and yanking hard.

“Ah!” The shadow cried as she fell to the ground. 

“Now Joker!” Panther called looking to the leader. 

He didn’t hesitate. “Finish it! Phoenix!” His mask disappeared in a flare of blue flames, the bird appearing and unleashing the Freila attack at the fallen dancer. 

Shadow Suri let out a shriek before her shadow formed and fell away leaving the defeated woman sitting on the ground. 

“Ngh, once again, I was crushed.” Shadow Suri said, bowing her head. “Am I never going to be able to truly rise?”

The thieves took a moment to compose themselves after the fight, Panther stepping towards the fallen shadow. “Now you know what you’ve done to your workers, and tha girl who’s work you stole!” She stomped her foot. “Their dreams are being crushed by  _ you _ . You want to shine, but all you’re doing is bringing people down!”

Shadow Suri looked at Panther shaking her head. “I’m far from as bad as they  _ could  _ be working for! I might not be a perfect boss, but I’m nothing like the one I worked for!” She said shaking her head, her expression contorting. “Like  _ Miyakawa _ .” She hissed. 

Panther tensed at the name, “Wh-what about Miyakawa-san?” 

Shadow Suri looked at her with a bitter smile on her face. “Has she hooked her claws into you little girl?” She asked, shaking her head. “You’d best run while you still can, once she has you, you’re  _ hers _ . She’ll keep you until she’s broken you. I can… I can never dance again.” Suri whispered. “She made me perform until I broke. All I wanted was to get my start in the fashion world, dancing was my  _ passion  _ and she-she!” 

Shadow Suri trailed off body shaking and Mona edged back ears flattening, Joker tensing as well. Wary that this renewed aggression would prompt another bout of fighting. 

“I know what it’s like when someone you trust uses you instead.” Fox spoke up. “But turning around and doing the same makes you just as terrible as her. What’s the point in rising in the fashion world if it’s built on nothing but lies?” 

Joker nodded. “You’re doing nothing but letting the one who hurt you continue to haunt you. Be better.” 

Shadow Suri looked at them all, then slowly she nodded. “You’re-you’re right. I’m acting just like Miyakawa. My assistant… I’ve worked her so hard, I hope… I hope she can forgive me.”

“And make sure you give proper credit to the girl who’s work you stole!” Panther added. “She deserves better!”

Shadow Suri nodded shakily. “I will.” 

With that the shadow faded away leaving behind a glimmering treasure for Joker to reach out and snatch. 

For a moment they all stood there, before Queen, Skull and Oracle moved up to join them. 

“I’m getting deja vu. This is like when we had to deal with Madarame…” Skull muttered. “Another case of a victim becoming the abuser.” 

Panther looked down. “But, Miyakawa has been nothing but pleasant to me, and it’s not like she claimed  _ she  _ was the star. She had pictures of Suri and all her other talent!” 

An uncomfortable silence fell on the thieves as they exchanged glances.

Joker finally broke it, letting out a sigh. “It’s best we head back to discuss this.” He said. “Debating it here won’t do us much good.” 

“I concur,” Queen said. “This merits further discussion.” 

The other thieves chorused their agreement as they returned to Mona, Joker glancing back at Panther. The blond’s gaze was pensive, biting her lip in thought but she entered Mona just behind Joker, while Queen took the wheel. 

Joker clasped his hands together and leaned back in his seat, a soft frown on his face. 

It would seem he’d been right in his assumption that something was off with Miyakawa. 

But it brought him little satisfaction, though at least Ann wasn’t in too deep. She’d only been working for Miyakawa for a week and a half. 

That meant she could get out before she suffered whatever ominous fate Suri was hinting at…

Right?

* * *

_ ‘Suri Polomare seems to have had a change of heart, she’s admitted to wrongdoing and has paid the true creator of the designs royalties. It is unclear what Ms. Polomare will do following this change but-‘  _

Miyakawa frowned at the article. Turning off her phone and tucking it back into her pocket resuming her work. 

“I warned Suri she wouldn’t make it out there,” Miyakawa said with a sigh. “Should’ve just gotten back on the stage like I told her…” she shook her head as she finished cleaning the case of the glittering necklace.

“It would seem the Phantom Thieves strike again,” She mused to herself, making her way towards the wall at the end of her private collection. Unlike before a portion of it had slid to the side revealing the space hidden beyond. Her lips curled up as she glanced at the shape tucked back into there.

“Could you imagine if I could have them? I'd have to keep it  _ secret  _ of course. But oh changing hearts as I desire! I imagine a group with their flair for the dramatic simply must have a style that I could emulate. I’d ride that trend into further riches!” 

She let out a laugh as she stepped into the hidden room, duster in hand as she considered the shiny black modified ‘80s trans am. The light at its nose that supposedly tracked, remained as dark as it had when she’d first acquired it. 

“And you’d have some company. Some trapped thieves would go well with a silenced spy car. The old crime fighter vs. the new thieves. It’s a nice contrast, don’t you think, KITT?” 

She smiled, as of course there was no answer. She wasn’t even sure if the car could talk, as she’d been strictly warned against ever turning it on. Ever  _ touching  _ the inert code. It aggravated her, that such a lovely and rare item, came into her care with such  _ strings _ .

“Well, if I had those thieves,  _ I’d  _ be in control. Everyone’s got their weaknesses. And I’d make them mine.” She declared as she finished cleaning off some of the dust that had gathered on the black car. 

She refused to tuck it under a cloth. She already kept it separate from the rest of her collection; she wasn’t going to put further obstacles in the way. 

Miyakawa sighed as she straightened up. “But that’s a pipe dream, I’ll have to settle for what I have for now. After all, I’ve got some new talent to think about. Just need to find the right incentive to keep Takamaki-Chan in line,” she mused as she stepped out of the room the inert KITT was in, the room shutting behind her. 

“Keeping her is my top priority, she’s  _ going  _ places. And if I can get that  _ handsome _ friend of hers as well,” The woman smirked, a dark gleam in her eyes. “All the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the fight was tough as I was immediately defaulting to trying to write out combat like the game and was like 'wait that's lame, these guys shouldn't be standing in place and fighting, the fight should be more dynamic!' 
> 
> I'll have to think more about how I want to choreograph fights down the line. Sadly these beginning chapters are a little slow. But it's going to pick up soon! 
> 
> And we finally see KITT! Granted he's inert, and held as part of Miyakawa's collection! But hopefully he'll get to show up proper soon! :D
> 
> Also thank you all so much for all the kudos


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

“Okay, so let’s start this off with what we know about Akiko Miyakawa.” Makoto said.

It was evening by the time the thieves assembled in the attic of Leblanc once more to go over the uncomfortable discovery of Ann’s new boss’s true nature. 

“Well, it’s certainly sounding like Miyakawa’s just another Madarame!” Ryuji said, shaking his head. “Using her talent to earn fame through them!”

Ann grimaced. “Maybe… but while Madarame was pretty well known, Miyakawa’s Talent Agency isn’t _that_ famous. At least… from what I’ve seen.”

“Well, they’re certainly no household name,” Futaba piped up fingers flying over the keyboard of her laptop. “The name is clearly attached to all the talent they have under them, so Miyakawa definitely is getting some benefit from having all these talented people under her. But…” 

“But ultimately, everyone of them is still getting credited for the work they do.” Yusuke said, brow furrowing.

“Yeah, but while Miyakawa might not be able to claim her talent’s _work_ she can claim she _built_ them into what they were.” Ryuji said scowling. “Get credit and fame that way.”

Makoto turned to Ann and Akira, “You two were the ones to interact with her, was there anything you noticed about her?”

Ann shook her head. “I mean, she seemed really nice. She showed us pictures of all the talent they had, the walls of the place are practically covered with them.” 

She lowered her gaze frowning softly as she went on. “She a;lways talked about how talented each of them were, how she wanted to push them to great heights. But… but I never got the sense she wanted to push me to my _breaking_ point.” 

She glanced towards Akira. The ravenette frowned softly as he leaned back in his seat.

“I did kind of get a bad feeling about her.” He admitted after a moment.

“What?” Ann said, her eyes widening. “You never mentioned anything like that to me!” 

“Because, I wasn’t sure if I was overreacting,” Akira said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “She was just… really friendly with us, and I _wasn’t_ expecting to suddenly have her ask me to model as well!”

“Dude! You almost got hired on as a model?!” Ryuji asked. 

“That’s unsurprising,” Yusuke said, lifting his hands and held up his fingers to frame his view of Akira. “Akira _is_ quite aesthetically pleasing.”

Akira could feel his face heat up at the compliment, he coughed trying to regain his composure. “Anyways, I turned her down. But, she stayed friendly, showed us around the whole place and even to her private collection of treasures she had.” 

“Why’s she keeping her treasures there?” Ryuji asked. “Isn’t that just _asking_ for them to be stolen?”

“They were protected by an elevator which required a code to get to,” Ann said. “Plus maybe it’s her way of hiding them.” 

“There were some fine pieces in there.” Morgana said, his eyes glittered at the precious treasures they’d caught a glimpse of. “That necklace, so pretty.”

Makoto grabbed her chin. “But how does a woman who clearly displays her talent and her collection so freely, cause someone else to become a shadow?”

“Looks _can_ be deceiving,” Morgana pointed out. “Miyakawa might just be better at hiding her dark side.”

Ryuji shook his head. “Even Akira said something’s off with her, and I trust our leader’s instincts.” 

Akira flashed him a grateful smile, while Makoto sighed. 

“Maybe, but there’s just a lot we don’t know.” Makoto said. 

“Well, then why don’t we answer one question first.” Ann said as she pulled out her phone. “If she’s bad, she’s got to be in Mementos! We can confront her there and ask questions!”

“I don’t know, while I can relate to working under a harsh teacher, it’s sounding like Suri was properly credited, and even is still noted for her skill by Miyakawa.” Yusuke noted. “If Miyakawa was like Madarame, she would’ve simply discarded Suri and never mentioned her again.”

“And if she was looking for only those who can get her ahead. Her offer to Akira seems odd.” Makoto said. “Ann makes sense, she has talent, and has some recognition in her field. But Akira just showed up with Ann, why offer a job to some random person like that?” 

Akira shrugged. He didn’t have an answer to that.

“Well, I’ve got the nav up.” Ann said holding up her phone, the other thieves focusing on her. She took a deep breath. “All right, Akiko Miyakawa.”

_“Candidate Found.”_ The mechanical voice said.

Ann stiffened as the rest of the thieves looked at each other wide eyed. 

“She… has a palace?” Makoto asked.

“It looks like it.” Ann said softly. 

“So let’s figure out her keywords, and go in there and change her heart! If she’s got a palace, that means she’s nothing but trouble!” Ryuji said leaning forward in his seat. “The sooner we take care of her the better!”

“Hold it!” Makoto frowned at Ryuji. “Just because she has a palace _doesn’t_ mean she’s bad. Remember Futaba’s palace?” 

“True, this just means she has _seriously_ distorted desires.” Futaba piped up. 

“Yeah, but we also have the word of Suri’s shadow. For Suri’s shadow to talk about Miyakawa like that, _and_ she’s got a palace, that’s bad news.” Ryuji said.

“It couldn’t hurt for us to investigate this palace,” Yusuke said. “I am quite curious to see what form her heart takes.”

“Hold on, we’ve already gone to Mementos today.” Makoto said, rising up from her seat. “And I don’t think we have enough to go on to justify going into Miyakawa’s palace yet.” 

“Aww come on, let’s try to figure out her keywords at least!” Ryuji said. 

Makoto rolled her eyes. “If we figure them out you’d just want to jump right in.” 

Ann nodded. “Plus… I have to go to Miyakawa Talent tomorrow for work.” She admitted, lowering her phone.

The meta-nav beeped drawing everyone’s attention back to Ann’s phone. _‘Candidate found.’_

“So Miyakawa Talent is the location.” Morgana said. “That just leaves the distortion.”

Ann shook her head, “I can’t think of anything… and this doesn’t change the fact I have to go there, for work.” She said grimacing. 

“Maybe you could bring Akira and Morgana again?” Ryuji suggested, then he straightened up. “I mean clearly Miyakawa didn’t mind Akira, and if she leaves you guys alone you can go snoop around and try to figure out her distortion.” 

Ann turned to Akira, tucking her phone away. “Would that be all right with you?”

Akira nodded. “Boss didn’t say he needed me tomorrow. Plus… there was definitely something she was hiding in that basement she took us to.”

Ann cringed. “Wh-what kind of something?”

“A hidden treasure?” Yusuke mused. 

“A body?” Ryuji asked.

Ann paled at the thought. “God I hope not!”

Akira shook his head. “I couldn’t tell what it was… it seemed like a car or something maybe? It was pretty big.” 

“Well it sounds like we’ve got our target.” Morgana said getting up and stretching on the table. “Lady Ann will keep Miyakawa busy while you and I make our way back into her private collection to find out what she's hiding. That should give us her distortion.” 

Makoto frowned. “Are you sure about this? You’ll be trespassing in her building.” 

“Well, it wasn’t like she said it was _off limits_.” Ann said. “Maybe we can get by playing dumb if we get caught?” 

“We’ll just have to avoid getting caught.” Morgana said firmly. “Come on, we’ve taken 4 palaces now, we can handle a ladies private collection!”

* * *

“I take it back, this might be a bit more complicated than I thought.” Morgana muttered to Akira. The cat let out a soft eep before ducking back into his bag as someone walked past Akira and Ann. 

Miyakawa Talent was pretty empty today. While there were fewer witnesses, Akira was all too aware of the guard posted at the entrance by the woman at the front desk. 

“Well I don’t see any cameras.” Ann said softly, keeping her voice down as she looked around. “So maybe you’ll just need to avoid the guard?” 

Akira considered the area, frowning softly. “Might need to change tactics.” He said. “We’ll need to come up with an excuse to go back down there.” 

Ann nodded, humming as she thought for a moment. Then her face lit up as a thought occurred to her. 

“Oh! She had that one doll from America right? Could claim one of us has a cousin who I think would really like it, and we were wondering if we could get a picture of it to send their way?” Ann suggested. 

Akira grimaced, but he lifted his shoulders in a shrug. It was as good an excuse as any. He’d just have to keep an eye out for a better opportunity to try and slip away.

Once again, the click of high heels on the ground heralded the arrival of Miyakawa. The woman was wearing a dark blue blouse and a gray pencil skirt. The picture of a proper business woman. 

Her smiled widened when she saw Akira with Ann. “Ah! Kurusu-kun! Have you reconsidered my offer?” She asked.

Akira shook his head and Ann spoke up. “He’s uh, here to offer some support.” She offered with a weak smile. Her mask was nowhere near as good as Akira’s.

Miyakawa considered Ann a moment, then she let out a sigh, her shoulder’s drooping slightly. “Support? Oh Ann-chan, you know you don’t need to worry, you’re doing perfectly well! I’ve heard nothing but praise from the work you’ve done so far for my agency!” 

Miyakawa placed a hand on Ann’s shoulder. “Let’s go up to my office, I have a few more opportunities I want to run by you. Will you be all right if your friend stays in the lobby… or would you rather he accompany you…” Her lips twist a little. “I’d have to put aside the more _confidential_ opportunities I was considering you for if he comes with, but…”

“Oh no! It’s fine! I can handle your office, it was just-um-” Ann fumbled. 

“Some guys were giving her trouble on the way here the other day.” Akira offered.

Miyakawa’s expression morphed into one of sympathy. “Oh Ann-chan, that’s _awful_ !” She shook her head squeezing Ann’s shoulder. “I wish you’d said something, I couldn’t _bear_ it if something happened to you!” 

Ann tensed a little, but then she took a deep breath in and let it out. Forcing herself to relax. “Y-yeah, but, fortunately Akira was able to accompany me, so it’s all okay.”

Miyakawa nodded empathetically. “Of course, you’re so lucky you have a good friend in Kurusu-kun. Now come on Ann-chan, we can stop by the break room on the way to my office.” She said guiding Ann over to the elevator. “Grab a nice beverage for you before we discuss the opportunities available to you.” 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Miyakawa and Ann stepping inside. Only when the doors slid shut did Akira let out a breath and consider his options. 

It sounded like Miyakawa would be distracted for a time. 

His eyes went over to the guard who was yawning as he leaned against the desk. 

“You’ve been yawning a lot, maybe you should take your break and go grab a coffee?” The lady at the front desk offered. 

Akira quickly pulled out his phone and pretended to focus on it while he listened to the receptionist and the guard’s conversation. 

“I think you’re right.” The guard said, pushing himself up. “Could use a nice cup of coffee. Do you want me to grab you anything?” He asked. 

“Hmm, maybe a nice tea? But don’t you come back until you’ve taken your full break, you look dead on your feet.” The receptionist said tutting softly. 

The guard let out a laugh and the two exchanged a few more words before the guard made his way to the front doors and left. 

It seemed fortune was smiling on Akira today. 

“Well look at that, how’s that for providence.” Morgana said peeking his head out of Akira’s bag. “Now we just need to get down there. Futaba gave you the layout right?”

“Yeah,” That night Futaba had informed him that the building Miyakawa Talent occupied had been a recent sale and the floor plans were still on the Real Estate Agencies servers. Granting Akira a map of the place. 

Akira spared a glance towards the receptionist who seemed focused on her computer. Pushing Morgana lightly back into his bag he got to his feet and made his way over to the bathrooms. 

He turned the corner and shifted to stand by the doorway, now out of the receptionists line of sight, pulling out his phone. 

He brought up the plans Futaba had sent him, having already located the sub basement on the plans the night prior. He turned his phone sideways holding it up so Morgana could see as well.

The elevator was the primary way down but there was another way down to the sub basement that housed Miyakawa’s private collection. On the opposite side of the fake wall led out to a loading dock of sorts connected to the underground parking lot of the place. Perfect for loading and unloading her collection. 

And allowing her to bring the large item into that hidden space in the first place.

Now the question was, how he could get there-

Akira heard footsteps nearing him and he smoothly closed out of the layout he’d been looking at, just as the receptionist turned the corner. 

“Excuse me,” She said politely stepping past him to go into the woman’s bathroom. 

Or, the receptionist could leave her desk and remove any risk of being spotted. 

“The way to the elevator is open! We should go!” Morgana whispered.

He didn’t need to tell Akira twice.

Tucking his phone into his pocket the raven haired teen moved away from the bathrooms and made a beeline for the elevator. He hit the button to call it, shooting a glance towards the bathrooms for any sign of the receptionist’s return. 

The elevator doors swung open and Akira stepped in and hit the door closed button, before considering the panel. 

He felt around the space beneath the buttons and located the latch, allowing him to slide the panel to the side and reveal the buttons. 

“All right… now to figure out what order she punched them in.” Akira murmured studying the buttons for a moment, trying to recall the order she’d punched them in. 

He stood there for a second grimacing as he drew a blank. 

_‘Fortunately I have one more trick to try,’_ He thought, grabbing his chin and drawing on his third eye. 

The panel before him glowed, showing a pattern going from left to right. Maintaining his concentration to keep using his third eye, Akira punched in the code and the panel slid further to reveal the button to the sub basement. 

_‘Bingo.’_

“Nice going!” Morgana said as Akira pushed the button and the elevator shifted carrying them back down to Miyakawa’s private collection.

Akira drummed his fingers against his hip, even though this was basically the same as infiltrating a palace in real life, this felt _more_ dangerous somehow. In the metaverse the shadows were out to destroy them sure, but the thieves were more than capable of fighting back. 

But here? Getting caught meant breaking his probation and getting arrested.

So once the doors slid open, Akira didn’t hesitate to stride out and make a beeline for the wall on the other end.

He focused just to make sure the thing he’d sensed was still there. 

And sure enough the faint glow still registered. 

“All right, now we’ve just gotta figure out how to get this wall to move.” Morgana said drawing himself out of Akira’s bag to perch on his shoulder. The tuxedo cat’s luminous blue eyes drifting to the lovely necklace in one of the cases. “Any chance we could _maybe_ take that piece.” 

“We’re not here to take anything.” Akira said quietly, shifting out of his third eye to glance around. He couldn’t see any immediate switches, and his stomach sank as the thought occurred that perhaps there wasn’t any access to it on this side.. 

Morgana huffed hoping out of the bag and dropped down onto the ground. “So what we’re looking for is behind this wall huh?” He mused. He glanced around then went towards the middle of the wall and batted at the bottom. “Hey, there’s scuff marks here! Like something slid over them. I think this thing moves!”

_‘Thank god.’_

That just meant they needed to find the switch. Reaching for his third eye once more, Akira tightened his focus, the world fading out.

He could see light blue footsteps leading to a spot on the wall nearby, next to that painting featuring the woman and the chalice he’d noted earlier. A glowing blue square, luminous in the scape of his third eye. 

Akira released his focus, reaching up to rub his forehead. Feeling a tension headache coming on.

Though was it from his rapid fire use of his third eye in the real world? Or the growing anxiety of being somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be?

He shook his head, banishing the thought from his mind as he went up to the wall and pushed down on the spot. It sunk in letting out a click.

Morgana let out a soft ‘mrrow!’ of surprise as the door slid inwards, the cat going tense before relaxing when the movement stopped leaving the hidden space exposed.

“It’s a car!” Morgana said entering the hidden room. “Guess you were right about it being the size of one.” 

Akira stepped through the now open doorway, and took in the space. 

Tucked away in this hidden room, the sleek black car took up most of the space. Akira admittedly didn’t know cars very well, but he didn’t recall seeing one like _this_.

The steering wheel was on the wrong side for one thing, hinting at it being an American make. No license plate on the front, instead there was a dark strip of lights at the car’s nose set between the two hidden headlights.

The fact this car _had_ the headlights that flipped up told him this thing was old.

But why have it _here_.

“Aww, the license plate back here is in English!” Morgana whined, and Akira’s gaze moved from the front of the car towards the back. He could see Morgana’s tail flicking from beside the car’s back bumper. 

“You sit in on my English lessons and you can’t read a _license_ plate.” Akira said drily as he made his way to Morgana. Crouching down to consider the license plate as well.

Sure enough the license plate at the back was _not_ formatted for Japan at all. Instead it was a blue and yellow license plate. Immediately he recognized the large word as _‘Knight’_ it having come up on one of Ms. Chouno’s pop quizzes recently. The location took him a second.

“California… this car is from the states.” Akira said, frowning softly, resting his hand on the trunk and pushing himself back up to standing. Beneath his palm the metal felt smooth as silk, making him pause as he looked at it curiously, running his fingers over the surface for a moment.

“This is weird, why’s her big secret a _car_?” Morgana asked, eyes narrowing as he stalked alongside the car. Pawing at the driver’s side door.

Akira shrugged, peering in through the back window of the car, his brow furrowing as he caught a glimpse of a very odd looking dashboard. “Maybe it’s something inside it?” He followed Morgana to the driver’s side door, reached out and tried the handle. 

The door opened, Miyakawa apparently had not bothered to lock it, and Morgana and Akira were greeted with the sight of the oddest dashboards they’d ever encountered. 

“Whoa, look at all these _buttons_ !” Morgana meowed wasting no time in hopping up into the driver’s seat getting up on his hind legs to look at all the buttons. “Turbo boost, Eject L, Eject R, Oil Slick, what _is_ all this.” 

“Sounds like something out of those 009 movies.” Akira muttered, slipping into the seat to take a better look at the buttons as well. “Maybe it’s a prop? Especially with a wheel like that.” He said noting the wheel looked more like something for a space craft out of science fiction rather than an old car’s steering wheel.

“Maybe, and maybe she _stole_ it. That’s why she keeps it hidden… well more hidden than her other collectibles.” Morgana mused. 

Akira continued to look over the controls, quickly reading over the functions. Smokescreen, ski mode, grappling hook, silent mode, it all read like something out of a spy movie. Why had his third eye reacted to this car?

Taking a moment he took in a breath reaching out to touch the wheel, he focused his third eye again. For a brief moment the odd dark square above the steering yoke drew his attention. For a brief, brief moment. Three bars lit up, like it was detecting or _producing_ sound. But Akira heard nothing.

Glancing down at the console once more. He noted several buttons were illuminated by his third eye.

His third eye hadn’t steered him wrong _before_ , but what would happen after he pushed those buttons? 

Curious he began pushing them, no noise except the soft click of the button being depressed. As he pushed them, the illumination faded off showing him the order until the light disappeared entirely. 

He looked back up towards the spot above the steering yoke once more, only to see no change. It was dark once more, and checking his third eye again, nothing else came to his attention. And a quick glance around confirmed the same both in and around the car.

Akira let out a sigh, breaking his concentration and shaking his head. He checked the back seat of the car. Empty. 

“We should get moving.” Akira said, sliding out of the front seat of the car. Morgana hopped out with him. “I don’t know why this car is here, but I’ll just take a few pictures and see if Futaba can figure out what it is.” 

Pulling out his phone he took a few shots of the car, the front, the back, and a view of the dashboard for good measure.

With that done he closed the door to the car as quietly as possible, turning back to his phone he closed out of the camera app, winding up looking at his home screen. 

And at the meta nav.

He kept glancing down at it as he stepped out of the hidden room hand hovering over the button that would hide the car once more. 

_‘This place is the location of her palace.’_ Akira though lifting his gaze to consider the collection of odds and ends, and a strange American car that was more than met the eye. _‘So what could be her distortion?’_

She kept all these odds and ends she’d collected here… along with all the _talent_ she’d collected. 

On a hunch, Akira brought up the search and spoke in a quiet voice. “Akiko Miyakawa, Miyakawa Talent, _Collection_.” 

_“Candidate Found.”_

The space around Akira and Morgana shifted with this revelation. Morgana tensing at Akira’s feet. 

“You figured out her codeword!” Morgana said. 

_‘Collection, this place… all these people.’_

Akira’s stomach was beginning to sink as realization hit him, he slapped his hand over the button, hiding the car away once more. “We need to get out of here.” He said opening the bag for Morgana to get into.

Fortunately, though Morgana seemed taken aback he didn’t need to be told twice and hopped into the bag. 

Just as he neared it, the elevator dinged. Akira froze up as the doors opened to reveal the guard and Miyakawa, who held up her phone and clicked a picture. The flash blinded Akira for a moment, causing him to throw up a hand to cover his eyes.

Before his vision could fully return a rough hand grabbed his arm and yanked him into the elevator. Miyakawa tutted and shook her head as she stepped back to allow the guard to manhandle Akira to the side of the elevator as Miyakawa pushed the button for her office floor. 

“Oh, Kurusu-kun. I wasn’t expecting you to make this so _easy_ for me.” Miyakawa said, sending a dark smile his way. “But far be it for me to deny you gifting yourself and Ann-chan to me so _easily_.” 

Her words sent a chill down his spine, the weight of the hand on his shoulder heavy. Reminding him all too much of his arrest only a few months ago.

He forced his face into a mask of calm, as the doors to the elevator slid closed and began to carry them up. 

As the elevator carried Akira away, in the hidden room beside Miyakawa’s collection a shift was occurring. 

For the first time in two decades. Lights began to flicker to life on the Knight Industries Two Thousand’s dash. 

The single screen display on the far side of the dash blinked on, flickering like a TV with bad reception. An image trying to come into focus.

When the static cleared up it displayed a single black and red eye icon of the metaverse that was all too familiar to the phantom thieves. It flickered once before the screen turned off along with the lights on the dash. The car slipping back into darkness once more.

* * *

Akira grunted as he was pushed down into the other chair across from Miyakawa’s desk. Ann already seated next to him the model’s face white, the screen on Miyakawa’s desk turned towards them showing a view of her private collection. 

_‘Cameras.’_ Akira thought grimacing. Why hadn’t his third eye picked up on that? _‘Because I was too focused on the car, and assumed Futaba and Ann’s first glance at the security of this place was correct.’_

Not that he could blame Futaba or Ann. Looking back, all the witnesses suddenly leaving as they had was _far_ too convenient. He’d let his curiosity get the better of him, and now this was the consequences.

“L-look,” Ann started as Miyakawa made her way back to her desk. “I’m sorry, I know I should’ve asked first but-”

“But what, Ann-chan?” Miyakawa said, voice dripping with false politeness. She sat down and clasped her hands on her desk. She waved her hand to signal the guard could step out of the room. Leaving Akira and Ann facing the woman alone. “You’re going to tell me Akira-kun,” She turned to him, her smile widening, “Wasn’t seen on my cameras trespassing where he didn’t belong, in a space filled with many valuables?”

Ann went silent at that, biting her lip and glancing sideways at Akira before looking back to Miyakawa. “I mean… yes, he _did_ but-”

“And trespassing alone is _quite_ the offense.” Miyakawa went on, smile remaining as she focused now on Akira. “Plus the reaction when I showed up,” She let out a laugh pulling out her phone and holding it up for Ann and Akira to see. The image displayed on it being the picture of him, looking like a deer in the headlights caught in the collection room, one arm lifted as he was blinded by the flash of the camera.

Ann’s face fell, and she wrung her hands in her lap, shooting glances at Akira, who did his best to keep a blank expression on his face. Though his fists clenched at his sides.. “Really, I feared I was being _so_ obvious. But I’ll take it.” The woman said, setting her phone aside and straightening up in her seat. 

“What do you want?” Akira asked. Not wanting to sit around and play her games.

Miyakawa chuckled. “Straight to the point aren’t you? And I was so afraid I’d have to think harder for how to reel you in.” She rested her fist under her hand, “But curiosity won out, I figured you’d noticed something. Were you able to see it?” She asked.

Akira’s eyes narrowed glancing at the monitor, trying to gauge how much she and Ann could’ve seen.

“Ah ah,” Miyakawa turned the monitor away. “You’re not getting any helpful hints Akira-kun.” Her smirk broadened as she watched him, pinning him in his spot with her gaze. “How much did I see you’re wondering? Do you lie to me, when I already know the truth. Or do you tell me the truth, and admit to doing worse than I know?” 

Akira swallowed, doing his best to hold her gaze. Lips pressed together in a thin line as he said nothing, and instead offered her the barest shake of his head. 

“Hmm,” Miyakawa mused, tapping her chin, smile tightening as she let out a chuckle. “You’ve got one _hell_ of a mask Akira-kun. A necessary skill I imagine you gained from being a _delinquent_.” She said voice like silk.

“Hey! Isn’t he _allowed_ to not incriminate himself!” Ann snapped at her. “Just get to the point! You have us for trespassing. Just- get it over with already!” 

“Is that what you _really_ want?” Miyakawa asked, arching an eyebrow. “For me to just call the police and tell them your _dear_ friend has broken his probation, and will spend some quality time in jail?” 

Ann’s face fell, “W-well no…” She said weakly, once more looking to Akira for help. 

“If you were going to call the police you would’ve done so already.” Akira said. “So… what do you want?” 

“Well for starters, I want you to be honest with me.” Miyakawa said, pointing to Akira. “Tell me the truth… and I’ll hold off calling the cops. A _test_ to see if we can make a deal.” She cut her eyes to Ann briefly. “Ann that also means you’ll need to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut, okay dear?” She added with a fake sweet smile towards the blond.

Ann bristled beside him, and Akira reached out gently placing his hand over hers. 

As Miyakawa had said, he either told the truth and admitted more than he wanted to. Or he lied and go caught in it. 

“You’ve got 10 seconds Akira-kun, don’t need to think if you’re telling me the truth,” Miyakawa said, glancing at the clock on her wall, the second hand edging towards the 12. 

Screw it, if admitting to see the car bought him more time he’d take it.

“I did find the hidden room, yeah.” Akira admitted. 

Miyakawa straightened up in her seat, her smile broadened. “ _There,_ that wasn’t so hard. What did you think?” 

Akira hesitated. “Mostly confused.” He admitted. 

“Confused huh?” Miyakawa mused. “Nothing else?” She pressed. 

Akira studied her, her eyes gleamed and the corner of her lip was twitching in amusement at some joke Akira wasn’t grasping. “I mean… it’s a car.” He said slowly.

Miyakawa let out a laugh. “Oh you haven’t the foggiest idea what it is do you?!” Miyakawa asked, and when Akira’s expression didn’t change “Oh what a _riot_. But also disappointing, I was so hoping we could talk about him. But,” Miyakawa let out a wistful sigh. “Oh well.” 

_‘Him?’_

“Him? Wh-what’s down there?” Ann asked, looking more stricken. Akira too was beginning to wonder if he’d overlooked something. 

Perhaps the car was a red herring to hide something more sinister? 

But then why hadn’t his third eye pinged something like that? Why focus on the car?

Miyakawa waved her hand, “Oh nothing, it’s funnier that you’ve gotten yourselves into hot water for something you don’t even understand. And the looks on your faces! Hahaha. I think I’ll enjoy the pair of you not knowing.” 

Akira glared at her. Knowing her keywords like he did now, and the ‘test’ she’d given him. She wanted to work something out, to get them under her control. 

Add them to her _collection_.

“I told you the truth,” Akira said. “So you’ll hold off calling the police?” _‘At least until we can change your heart.’_

Miyakawa nodded. “Yes. As agreed, I’ll hold off for the next few minutes at least.”

“You can’t keep stringing us along like that!” Ann snapped. “That’s-that’s-!”

“Blackmail?” Miyakawa asked, smirking. “Of course, and as long as you don’t want dear Akira to go to jail, you’re going to do _exactly_ what I say for as long as I like.” She said, her wicked smile broadening as Ann blanched and Akira's eyes darkened, but his mask held. 

“But…” Miyakawa said. “Since you’ve given me _such_ entertainment, and Akira was _such_ a _good_ boy.” Akira’s stomach twisted at the phrasing. “I think we can strike a deal.” 

Miyakawa folded her hands together on her desk. “You both would make _lovely_ assets to me. Ann you’re already well on your way to being a great model, and Akira. Well,” She smirked. “You’re untapped potential.” 

Akira’s fists tightened, his nails biting into his skin. Ann looked like she wanted to be sick. 

“ _But_. There is something I’d much rather have in my employ.” Miyakawa said. “I’ll be willing to erase the footage, and the photo and let you both off the hook.”

“ _If_ you bring me the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was so hard to come up with DX. Then when I thought of 'Curiosity killed the cat' I was like 'ohhhh yeah that's a good one XD' given how Akira's curiosity does him in in this chapter.
> 
> I also debated ending it with the bit with KITT, but then I realized it felt awkward with the blackmail scene happening in the next chapter. So I put it in at the end.
> 
> Plus once I finished typing Miyakawa's demand *chefs kiss* it was too perfect of an ending XD and I was so glad I opted to put the blackmail scene with Miyakawa in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the comments and kudos! They give me life <3


	4. Enter the Miyakawa Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught by Miyakawa trying to investigate the mysterious black car in her collection. The thieves have a short deadline to try and change Miyakawa's heart before she blackmails Ann and Akira into serving her.

“FOR REAL?!” Ryuji couldn’t stop himself from shouting. The blond jumping to his feet, looking at Ann and Akira with a shocked expression.

“Ryuji!” Makoto hissed, making a sharp shushing sound, and reaching up to tug on his arm. Trying to pull him back into his seat beside her. “Quiet! There’s still people downstairs!” 

“Well I’m _sorry_ , I just learned that Miyakawa wants to turn Akira and Ann into her personal _slaves_ , if they don’t bring them the _freaking_ Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji shot back, but he did sit down. “I just, what the hell!”

Akira sighed, slouching in his spot. “It was my fault, I got careless.” He said.

“Well where was Morgana?! Why didn’t he point out there might’ve been cameras!”

“Hey! I was kind of stuck in a _bag_ !” Morgana shot back, tail lashing as he glared at Ryuji. “But… looking at it now, the guard leaving, _and_ the receptionist. We should’ve _totally_ realized the whole thing was fishy.” 

“I thought you were the expert on that stuff!” Ryuji said. 

“Stop it! Yelling at Morgana won’t get us anywhere!” Ann reprimanded Ryuji.

The blond let out a huff, crossing his arms but relented leaning back in his seat.

Morgana let out a sigh, looking towards Ann with a lovestruck look. While Ann just shook her head and let out a sigh. “It won’t change the fact that Miyakawa has dirt on Akira.”

The group deflated at that. Akira’s gaze lowered to the table while the others fell quiet.

“Then we’ll just have to change her heart!” Ryuji declared straightening up. “I mean we were already thinkin’ ‘bout doin’ it. This just made it so we have to.” 

“That does seem to be the only course of action… unless Futaba can dispose of the blackmail.” Makoto said

“No can do,” Futaba said, not looking up from her laptop. “We’re better off changing her heart because even if I _do_ wipe the evidence from her computer. She could still go with her claims, and I think her word alone could give Akira trouble. And that’s if she _doesn’t_ have the proof printed out somewhere.” 

“Then we must go into her palace and begin efforts to steal her treasure at once.” Yusuke declared. “Did Miyakawa give you a deadline?” He asked Akira. 

Akira nodded grimly. “A week.”

“A _week?!_ ” Ryuji shouted again. 

“Ryuji!” Ann hissed. 

“I’m sorry! But that’s just- that’s _insane_ ! What, does she think you’ve got the freaking phantom thieves on _speed dial_?!” Ryuji said. 

Makoto swallowed as she looked away. “You don’t think… maybe she suspects?” She asked shakily. 

Akira shrugged, grimacing. The thought had occurred to him as well. 

“If she does, that makes the situation even more dire.” Yusuke noted.

“Another reason to go into her palace. If she _does_ know, we’ll find out once we go in there.” Futaba said.

“Man, and after we blitzed through Futaba’s palace, here I was hoping we could actually y’know enjoy our summer vacation.” Ryuji sighed, rolling his shoulder before getting up. “Do we got her keywords?”

Akira nodded. “Yes. I figured them out after I found the car hidden behind that fake wall.”

That got the attention of the thieves.

“That’s right, you said you’d detected something odd when you were in her collection. It was a car?” Yusuke asked. 

Akira nodded again, pulling out his phone and going to the gallery to bring up the pictures of the strange black car. “I sent them to you earlier Futaba, were you able to find out anything?”

Futaba shook her head. “I can only guess at the make. It looks like an old modified Pontiac trans am or a similar American car... least that's what I got from reverse image searches, I don't know a thing about cars.” Futaba said with a shake of her head. “The buttons and dash are weird, but without any clue as to to who manufactured the upgrades… I’m afraid there’s just not much I can get from it.” 

“But Akira got a picture of the license plate and everything!” Morgana cried. “Can’t you… I dunno hack the database and find out who owns it?” 

Futaba sighed. “Tried, the license plate isn’t active. Meaning it’s either a fake license plate, or the registration ran out.” She said with a shrug. “With nothing else but the make and plates… there’s not really much I can do.”

“Does the car matter to our efforts?” Yusuke asked eyebrows furrowing as he considered the image of it. “Though the lines are appealing for something so old, what’s the use of an old car to us?”

“It is a pretty nice looking car, for something y’know looking like it’d fit in those old ‘80s movies.” Ryuji noted. “Sure would beat driving around in Mona.” He said with a laugh shooting the cat a grin.

Morgana arched his back, fur fluffing up as he glared in response. “Hey! I seat way more than that old car! Would you _rather_ be crammed tighter than a can of sardines?!” Morgana spat. 

Ann elbowed Ryuji lightly. “We couldn’t even get _close_ to that car, so don’t go getting any ideas.”

“What! I’m not allowed to note that it’d be cool to ride around in a car like _that_?” Ryuji complained, rubbing his arm shooting Ann a look.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Makoto drew the conversation back to the matter at hand. “Since we don’t know what it’s _purpose_ is, or why she had it hidden. We’ll just have to keep it in the back of our mind.” Makoto said as she smoothed her skirt down. “After all perhaps upon investigation into the palace it’ll become more apparent what it means.” 

“Right, so we’re all agreed?” Akira asked. “We should scope out her palace and work out a plan. This is the shortest deadline we’ve had to get through a palace.” 

“But, fortunately we’re on break, so we’ve _got_ this!” Ryuji said beaming jumping up from his seat and punching his fist into his hand. “Let’s do this!”

“Are we ready to go?” Ann asked, glancing at Akira who nodded. 

“Then let us be off. We’ll need to go to Miyakawa Talent,” Yusuke said. 

“We should go in smaller groups.” Makoto said, “And enter the Metaverse a block away from Miyakawa Talent.”

“Yeah, if she does suspect us; having me and Akira showing up with you guys near her building would only serve to confirm her suspicions” Ann agreed grimly.

“Then Morgana and I will go with Ryuji and Makoto, and Ann can go with Yusuke and Futaba.” Akira decided, rising to stand with the rest of the group. “That should help us keep from standing out too much.” 

Ann nodded. “Sounds good. Well, if we’ve got our plan and we’re good to go, let’s not wait any longer.” 

“Yeah! Let’s make her regret thinking she could blackmail the phantom thieves!” Ryuji declared earning a few hissed ‘Ryuji!’ and harsh shushing from Makoto and Ann. 

///---///

The thing about entering the metaverse outside of the immediate bounds of mementos or a palace, it wasn’t always readily apparent.

If it weren’t for Morgana transforming into his metaverse form, it would’ve been easy for them to think they hadn’t left at all. Everything looked almost normal, except eerily quiet with the lack of people.

“Oh thank god, it’s _not_ another desert palace.” Ryuji said, shoulders slumping with relief. The blond had tensed up beside Akira bracing himself for the possibility of searing heat. 

“Not much has actually changed, but it makes you wonder, what will a _collection_ look like?” Makoto asked as they began to walk down the street in the direction of where Miyakawa’s Talent should be

“Maybe it’ll be like a museum like Madarame’s?” Ryuji shrugged. “Can’t really think of anything else it could be.” 

“Could also be some kind of high security vault .” Morgana added. “Something that protects not only her precious collection but everything else?” He suggested. 

“We’ll find out soon enough,” Akira noted as they headed down the block. He glanced around, “Where are the others?”

The rest of his group began to look around as well. Makoto frowned when she realized she couldn’t see Futaba, Yusuke or Ann either. 

“You don’t think they ran into some trouble already do you?” Makoto asked, an edge in her voice. 

Akira and Ryuji exchanged glances, it was possible the three had gotten too close and could run into trouble. After all Ann and Futaba had gone into palaces on their lonesome once before.

Fortunately their rising anxiety was quelled by a familiar voice calling. “Hey guys!” From the direction they’d come from. 

Akira breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to see Ann, Yusuke and Futaba hurrying over. Ann’s hand lifted in a wave. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Ann said in a rush, doubling over once she reached them panting hard. “The station was a little crowded,” She admitted. “Took us a bit to get around them.” 

Akira nodded, he knew Futaba was still struggling with her social anxiety. He glanced at the girl and was relieved that she didn’t seem to be overwhelmed.

“Have you seen what the palace is yet?” Yusuke asked

“Nah we haven’t even reached the end of the block,” Ryuji said waving towards the intersection they had to get to. After that, it was just a right turn and they’d hopefully have eyes on the palace.

“Well what are we waiting for! We’re all together so let’s see what the lady’s got!” Futaba declared fists clenched at her sides.

Akira nodded and turned to head down the block, the rest of the thieves following suit. 

Everything looked the same so far, and as they neared the intersection Akira was starting to wonder if Miyakawa’s cognition would change much. 

The first change they noted when they turned the corner was that though the side of the street they were on remained the same. The other side which had Miyakawa Talent had changed drastically. 

Where the talent agency had stood, now a massive glass building stood in its place. It was flanked on either side by two one story metallic buildings that stretched out 45 degrees from the glass building. 

Taking up the rest of that side of the block was a dark shimmering pool of liquid. It looked too dark and viscous to be normal water. Maybe it was some kind of oil? It wasn’t deep but it filled the rest of the empty space around the palace. Making it so the only way into the main building was a line of square platforms, each flanked by two modern silvery metallic pillars with lights at the top. The lights illuminated the platforms and the dark liquid. But the light seemed to be absorbed by the liquid providing no hints at what lay within the depths.

As the thieves neared the edge of the pool surrounding the palace, their clothes changed to their thief gear. For a moment they took stock before reconsidering the palace. 

“So this is what Miyakawa sees her building as.” Ann muttered. 

“This place looks like a fusion between a museum and a bunker.” Makoto noted, looking towards the one story metallic additions on either side of the glass structure. 

Yusuke lifted his hands in a frame, squinting as he considered the building. “It is certainly a unique design, the center seemingly promising openness, flanked with cold reinforced metallic wings hinting at the defenses within.”

“Let’s focus, we only have 7 days to get this done.” Morgana said, paws on his hips.

Akira nodded, turning to Futaba. “Oracle, do you have a layout?” He asked. 

“The treasure’s somewhere in that main central building. Probably on the second floor,” Futaba said falling into her navigator role pulling up a screen in front of her and typing. “I can’t get a layout, we’ll have to look for a map once we’re inside. But I’m thinking we can try the entrance presented to us.” 

Ann nodded. “Yeah, considering how proud she was of her collection, she might be arrogant enough to want to show it off. But this time we’re ready for her.” 

“Then let’s move.” Akira said heading to the edge, the gap between platforms so small he could walk across the gap without problem. He spared a glance at the still liquid before continuing on the rest of the thieves following after him. 

They entered through the glass doors, filing into the palace. 

As the last of them entered, the doors closed with a soft swish behind them. 

Outside, the dark pool of liquid rippled before going still once more. 

///---///

The main entrance was rather bland, having nothing but an anteroom with an empty front desk. Skull took a moment to snoop around for anything of use, but came up empty handed. There was no map to be found here.

Fortunately, as they passed into the next room, there was a sign declaring the space as the ‘Great Hall’.

The first thing of note in the space was that the floor shifted from the rose granite of the entry room to pure white marble. The next thing was the tall ceiling overhead, not the clear glass of the exterior hinting at this being the start of when the building was broken up into floors.

On the ceiling an intricate mosaic was displayed across the vaulted ceilings, a pattern of dark blue similar in color to the liquid outside, filled with a pattern of lighter blue bursts of color. 

“Well, it’s not as gaudy as Madarame’s palace.” Panther noted the thieves stopping in the center of the hall. On either side of them were cases filled with various treasures. 

“Indeed, she truly is a collector with taste.” Fox noted as he considered a tapestry that displayed a graceful dancer performing on a night sky backdrop. Almost looking like she was leaping into the sky.

Skull shook his head. “I dunno man, knowing what we know about her fondness for dragging people into her business and blackmailing them. Kinda makes all this artwork of people she controls… feel _real_ creepy.” He said frowning.

“Then we’d best focus on finding our way to the treasure. Oracle? Mona? Any ideas?” Queen asked, turning to the two of them. 

When they reached the top of the stairs to the second floor, passing even the height of the great hall’s ceiling as it became part of the floor of the second. 

The windows that had been visible on the exterior now revealed the cityscape around them on three sides, and more display cases were placed about the space. 

Joker paid no mind to that, as there was something of greater concern. He threw out his arm to stop the others when they reached the top of the stairs. 

Several feet away, on the one wall not covered in glass there was a metallic wall that stretched all the way across from window wall to window wall. In the center of it, stood a heavy looking ornate silver door; guarded by a massive shadow in a guard uniform. 

“A shadow.” Queen muttered. 

“And it’s a tough one,” Oracle warned. The thieves drew back down several of the stairs to escape it’s line of view. “I’m definitely picking up readings for the treasure. The treasure is somewhere beyond that door. Can’t calculate the distance for sure,” She tapped her goggles frown deepening. “This whole place is hard to get a reading for.”

“Well, it’s _gotta_ be up ahead. Why have a scary powerful shadow blocking our path if it _wasn’t?_ ” Skull asked, punching his fist into his hand. “I say we go in there and take it down!”

“It would be the fastest way to proceed.” Panther admitted. “Maybe there’ll be a safe room on the other side! Get us closer to establishing a path to the treasure.” 

“We should still proceed with caution.” Mona warned, paws on his hips. “Miyakawa of the real world got people tangled up in her traps and blackmail. We can’t afford to be careless.”

“We should take our time in preparing then,” Fox noted. “No point in rushing in.”

Joker nodded. “The best plan I think would be going in with me, Queen, Skull and… Fox. Panther and Mona can bring support from the rear, and Oracle can do her thing.”

“Provide the buffs and advice!” Oracle said with a playful salute, her mask disappearing as she summoned Necronomicon. “I’m on it!” 

“All right, let’s do this.” Joker said straightening up. 

The group advanced, Panther and Mona hanging back as the main four approached the guard. 

“I was not informed that the mistress was allowing guests.” The guard said, narrowing it’s red eyes at the group. “Present your proof of entry.” 

Joker smirked, tugging on one of his gloves. “I’ve got your proof,” He said, before summoning his dagger, he charged forward slashing it through the shadows mask. “Reveal your true form!” He flipped back as the shadow shuddered before dropping it’s guard form. 

The shadow rose up taking the form of a figure cast in what looked like marble. Resembling a statue one might find in a museum. 

The thieves sprang into action. As this was a new shadow they were encountering Joker began to swap his personas, as the others struck with their persona’s respective elements. 

They learned very quickly as Fox’s ice and Panther’s fire was flung back that the shadow was immune to them.

It was only when Skull darted in while Joker and Queen were pummeling it with a Psio and Freila respectively, that it’s weakness was revealed. 

“Take this!” Skull shouted winding up his club like a base ball bat and slamming it into the shadow’s leg. 

The statue stumbled and dropped, its weakness finally hit. 

“It’s weak to physical!” Oracle’s voice came from Necronomicon which hovered off to the side nearby. “Take it down!”

The ones on the ground didn’t need to be told twice. 

The thieves surrounded the guard shadow. 

“Any last words?” Skull taunted cocking his shot gun at the shadow’s face. 

The shadow simply grunted in response. “You… will not pass.” 

“We will, even if we’ve gotta go through you!” Skull declared glancing at Joker who nodded in confirmation to commence the all out attack. “All right! Let’s go!” 

The thieves leapt into action, the four primary attackers darting around the shadow, delivering slashes, strikes as quickly as possible. 

Before drawing back, allowing Skull to strike a pose, before the shadow exploded into ichor behind them. 

“That was _awesome_ !” Skull said grinning broadly. “Took a minute to figure out we could just break it like any ol’ statue, but still _awesome_.”

The thieves approached the massive door.

“Now let’s see what that thing was guarding.” Oracle said from her spot in Necronomicon. 

Joker nodded going up to the door and grabbing the handle, he pulled it open revealing another large room, with a more ornate door on the other end. 

“Mrrroooww, we’re definitely close!” Mona said, bouncing up and down. “I can practically _taste_ the treasure!” He said tail flicking rapidly behind him. “Let’s go and get it!”

Before anyone could protest or warn for caution the cat took a step forward, stepping onto a tile that sunk in with a click.

The thieves had just a moment to register what happened. Panther reaching out and snatching Mona back as lasers erupted in front of them. 

“Crap, get back!” Skull shouted as they all jumped back from the lasers, Queen’s scarf flicking into them, singing the ends, making her gasp. 

“Whatever you do, don’t touch those lasers!” Queen cried taking hold of her scarf and wincing at the singed end.

“Oh great, nice going Mona!” Skull hissed glaring at the cat. 

Mona winced ears flattening. “How was I supposed to know there was a trap there! We took out the guard!”

Fox heaved a sigh shaking his head. “Regardless this path has now become impossible to traverse, we should regroup and-”

The sound of heels echoing across the stairs behind them and rushing footsteps made them all whip around. 

A dark figure ascended the stairs, pausing at the top, a smirk curling on her face as guards filtered in behind her. Flanking her on either side and blocking the thieves off from the stairs or going back into the room.

“Ahh, so here are my _surprise_ guests.” Shadow Miyakawa said, lifting her arms and gesturing to them all. “Welcome, _welcome_ ,” She cried. “We’re so _happy_ to have you.”

The shadow of Miyakawa wore her dark hair loose, some of her wavy dark hair falling over one shoulder while the rest flowed down her back. She wore a sleek black dress that was so dark it almost seemed to blend with her shadow where it pooled at her feet. The dress had a slit going dangerously high up her left thigh. 

Skull frowned shifting towards Joker, “Damn it, when’d she get behind us?”

“Oh come now, all my pieces in my collection are precious.” Miyakawa crooned, going over to a nearby statue of a ballerina frozen mid pirouette. “What good would it do if I couldn’t be there to protect them at a moment’s notice? The guards are _useful,”_ She cast a glance to the force of shadows that stood at the ready blocking the stairs. “But I much prefer to handle things myself.” She turned to face her ‘guests’ once more.

The thieves tensed and Shadow Miyakawa laughed. 

“Come now, come now, no need to get all nervous,” She purred waving her hand as she sashayed closer to them, the thieves trapped between the shadows in front of them and the lasers at their back. “To have the Phantom Thieves in my _palace_ , oh, how I’ve longed to meet you.” She stepped closer. 

Panther glared at her. “Glad our reputation precedes us! Then you know we’re here to take your heart!”

“Is it really wise for us to confront her here?” Queen hissed under her breath, there was at _least_ six guards blocking their way.

“What else can we really do?” Mona whispered back. “She’s blocking the only way out!” 

Shadow Miyakawa hummed, tapping her chin, paying no mind to Queen and Mona’s sharp whispers. “Ah yes, I’d heard about that. I was wondering how exactly you thieves worked your magic… but I’m afraid I won’t just hand over my heart for free.”

“Then-then how about a trade!” Skull said suddenly. The others turned to look at him in shock. 

“Skull, what are you _doing?!_ ” Queen hissed.

“Relax I got an idea.” Skull shot back in a barely hushed whisper. Then to Shadow Miyakawa he continued. “I mean, you’re a collector right, so if we offered you something good, you’d be willing to take it in exchange for your heart?"

To the surprise of the other thieves Shadow Miyakawa paused. The collector taking a moment to consider them, grabbing her chin in thought. “Hmm, interesting.” 

“Is she actually considering it?” Mona gasped. 

“Maybe she’s like Kaneshiro! Remember how we prevented his attack by giving him something good?” Panther whispered, eyes widening. “Maybe if we offer her something we can distract her long enough to get some distance and reassess!”

“But would it really work?” Queen said softly. 

Joker frowned, that seemed far too easy. But the Shadow of Miyakawa seemed to be entertaining this offer, considering the thieves thoughtfully, and though her shadows stood at the ready… they hadn’t attacked.

Perhaps they _could_ negotiate their way to the treasure room, at the very least

Shadow Miyakawa chuckled. “You are certainly not what I had expected. But if you’ve come for my heart, I won’t be giving it in a simple exchange.”

Skull bristled, and he clenched his fist and was about to speak-

“But,” The shadow drew out the word. “I quite enjoy a good wager, so for you to walk away with the treasure of my heart. You’ll have to risk something precious of your own in turn.”

Skull’s rage faded, “Oh well, give us a second.” He turned back to the others. 

“Is this really a good idea?” Fox queried. 

“I agree, while she’s certainly greedy like Kaneshiro… even he didn't let us simply _barter_ for his treasure.” Queen agreed grimacing. 

“Not to mention her treasure hasn’t even materialized yet!” Mona hissed ears flattening. “There’s nothing there for us to take!”

Skull sighed, “I know, but I mean, she could show us right where it is! If we know where it is we could maybe work out a treasure route working backwards? I mean once we find a safe room we can use the nav to get back to the entrance even if we _are_ in the middle of the palace.”

“It’s not a bad plan, but with the treasure not having materialized yet… it’s really risky.” Panther said. “Is it really worth striking a bet with her?”

“I mean we’d just wager up one of our rare items.” Skull said. 

“Yes, let’s offer up our important equipment that we _need, brilliant_ idea Skull.” Mona said sarcastically.

Skull bristled, shooting a glare at the cat. “Hey lay off! Do you have a better idea?”

“Yeah we drop a smoke bomb and slip past those shadows back to the main hall.” Mona retorted.

“But that'll just put us back at square one! Even worse since the shadows will be on alert for us now, and we still don't have a map!” Oracle said, heaving a sigh. “Sooo, as much as I hate to say it, Skull’s idea might be worth a try."

“The way I see it, she’s made it so we’re not even _guaranteed_ to lose whatever item we wager! Whatever bet she wants to make, we can beat it I’m sure!” Skull said firmly. 

Panther was starting to nod along too. “I agree, it certainly paid off against Kaneshiro, and now we have Oracle. We can _totally_ take advantage of this!” 

She turned to Joker, “What do you think, leader?” 

Joker frowned, the rest of the thieves turning to look at him.

On one hand, it felt a little _too_ easy. A feeling that he wasn't about to ignore, considering how things went in the real world... But in the real world he was more limited, and admittedly if they did make Shadow Miyakawa hostile. She _was_ between them and the way out, and who knew how many shadows were down in the main hall waiting if they simply tried to run.

If they kept security down a little longer, and got further into the palace it would prevent the day from being a complete wash.

Easier to fight and run if they had an idea where they were running to. Rather than hope. 

Though a sliver of doubt crept in. He had thought the same back when he’d been presented an easy infiltration into Miyakawa’s secret collection. Only to find out it was a trap all along. 

He looked at his team, and focused on Skull. He didn’t want to shut down Ryuji, especially when his idea was a good one. Plus, they _were_ on a time crunch, and if this led to a short cut to getting the treasure's location. Why _shouldn't_ they take the chance?

“We can give it a shot.” He said with a nod, confidence growing. “We’re on a time crunch, if we can secure an advantage on getting this done faster. We should take it.”

Skull’s face lit up, While Mona’s ears flattened and he looked away, the rest of the team though nodded, happy to follow him on this. 

So Skull turned back around and jabbed a finger at Shadow Miyakawa. “Then you’ve got yourself a wager!” 

“Excellent.” Shadow Miyakawa said smiling, folding her hands together. “Then I would like to pick your ante.”

That made Skull pause. “Wait, what, no we-”

“You picked what you wanted from _me,_ ” Shadow Miyakawa said, placing a hand on her chest. “And now I will pick what I want from you.”

Skull grimaced, but let out a huff. “Fine, we can get out some stuff for you to pick from-”

“No need,” Shadow Miyakawa smirked, her gaze shifting from Skull to focus on Joker. 

A sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized what that look meant.

She lifted her arm and pointed right at him. “I want _him_.” 

Her words were met with silence. The thieves looked confused following her gesture, before alarm began to spread across their faces. 

Shocked by the sheer audacity to try and get them to ante up one of their own in exchange for the treasure.

Queen was the first to recover her voice, outrage clear in her tone. “What?! That’s ridiculous you can’t-!”

Shadow Miyakawa laughed, placing a hand on her hip. “I said you needed to wager your most _prized_ possession. And what could be more valuable to the Phantom Thieves than their precious leader?”

“How do you know he’s the leader?!” Mona demanded, fur bristling.

Shadow Miyakawa’s body actually shook as she laughed harder. “I didn’t! But, thank you for just confirming it!” 

Mona’s ears flattened and he shifted back looking abashed. 

“Nice going cat,” Skull muttered. 

Queen shook her head. “Regardless, Joker’s still a person! You can’t just-”

“I can and I will. Haven’t you figured it out yet?” Shadow Miyakawa asked with a laugh, throwing out her arms to gesture to the pieces around them. Statues, and paintings of various performances frozen in time, along with various beautiful fine objects. “Whenever something catches my eye, be it item, place or _person_ . I do everything in my power to have it, so _no one else can_.”

“So,” She placed a hand on her hip. “In wager for my treasure you’ll be offering up your precious Joker.”

“We won’t let you take him!” Panther shouted moving in front of Joker, glaring at the woman. 

“Then you’d best hope he can win our little wager. Unless you’d rather go back on our deal,” Shadow Miyakawa said, crossing her arms. “I would hate to have to make a mess of you all. You’re all such _lovely_ figures. Be a real shame.”

A shudder ran down Joker’s spine. He knew Miyakawa saw everything and even people as things she could possess. But just hearing her openly speak as such was chilling. Talking of them as if they were mere possessions. 

His fists clenched, well. He wasn’t as helpless here as she’d made him in the real world. 

He stepped forward placing a hand on Panther’s shoulder as he passed her. “It’s all right Panther,” He could see the flash of worry in her eyes, but he offered her his best reassuring smile. “I’ve got this.”

“Then we have a wager? You win, you can have my treasure, my heart. I win, I get _you,_ Joker. Agreed?” 

“I’m not agreeing until you name your game.” Joker said flatly, stopping in front of her. 

“Hmm, smart boy.” Shadow Miyakawa mused lip curling up. “From what I observed while you were taking down my guards, you all work together to take down a foe… but how will you fare, on your own? Can _you_ get to my treasure without your fellows help?”

Joker’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, he cast a sideways glance to Morgana. “Mona, you said the treasure was ahead?” 

Mona swallowed ears flattening, expression one of unease. “I mean… it’s definitely up ahead, the sense I’m getting from it is really strong. I’d say it’s just past this next room.”

Joker refocused on Miyakawa, “Remove the lasers blocking the way; keep your guards back, and yes, _I_ can pull it off.” He said, confidently.

After all. They’d gotten into hot water thanks to his carelessness in the real world. 

But this was the metaverse. He had his skills from getting through 4 palaces now, and the power of his personas at his side to get him through _one_ room.

This would be redemption for his failures.

“So we have a wager?”

“If I make it to your treasure, then it’s ours.” Joker said. “If I don’t… then I’m yours.”

He was proud that he managed to say that without even the slightest tremor.

Shadow Miyakawa’s lips stretched up into a dark smirk. “Good. Then we have a wager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone so much for the kudos, and the comments! Seeing them appear made my day and urged me on to keep working on this. 
> 
> But phew!
> 
> *falls over*
> 
> I looked at this for a very long time. A VERY long time (I went back and changed events in it TWICE).
> 
> I'm not completely sold on how this chapter went, and part of me was on the fence at where to call the chapter. But ultimately I settled on this. The events of the next chapter are going to be a lot, so I called it when Shadow Miyakawa and Joker strike their bet. 
> 
> If you have any critiques or thoughts, please leave a comment. They fuel my ability to write and brighten up my day!
> 
> Now will Joker be able to pull through? Or will his desire to make up for his failing in the real world, be his undoing in the metaverse?


	5. The Collector's Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is set, now Joker has to secure the treasure, or be taken as the prize in his bet with Shadow Miyakawa.

“I’ll give you a moment to prepare. Your friends of course are welcome to observe… as will my guards.” Shadow Miyakawa said, then before the thieves could protest she lifted a hand. “After all, I have to make sure you get to my treasure by your skills alone, Joker.” 

“We understand the terms,” Queen said stiffly, fists clenched at her sides. 

“Yeah, we get it already. Back off lady!” Skull said before turning to Joker the thieves drawing together, moving away from the ruler and her shadows.

“Are you certain this is the action you wish to take?” Fox asked. “There will undoubtedly be traps ahead.”

“It’s a risk.” Joker agreed. “But I won’t be caught off guard.”

“If you’re sure,” Panther said, frowning softly. “But whatever happens, we’ll be ready to assist.”

“We won’t be able to act unless she brings in some shadows. But if she does. We’ll be ready.” Oracle said with a grin. “So go out there and beat her at her stupid game already!”

Queen sighed. “I know you don’t need me to tell you to be careful… but whatever you do  _ don’t  _ underestimate her or her traps.” She stressed. 

Joker nodded. “I won’t don’t worry.” 

“This may be your toughest challenge yet, we’ve gathered a really good team… but for this, it’s all up to you.” Mona said softly. Then he smiled. “But I knew from the start you were something special, so let’s see you get the job done.”

Joker returned the smile and nodded. 

The thieves offered a few more words of encouragement and Joker took a moment to take stock of his supplies and which personas he had equipped. Then he made his way back over to Shadow Miyakawa, the thieves trailing behind him. 

The palace ruler smirked. “Are you ready to begin?” She asked, lifting her hand. 

Joker nodded crouching in a ready position. “I am.” 

“Good, then let the game commence.” The shadow snapped her fingers, the lasers disappearing from the doorway. 

Joker advanced to the edge of the doorway. Miyakawa hadn’t set a time limit so he focused, drawing on his third eye. 

He could see the panel Mona had stepped on that had triggered the laser trap, along with similar panels. 

_ ‘Simple enough, just a matter of watching where I step.’  _

Carefully he stepped onto the panel that wasn’t glowing, breathing a small sigh of relief when no trap was triggered. Behind him he could faintly hear the other thieves offer similar exhales of relief. 

With his third eye focused he maneuvered around the steps, growing more confident in his movements. 

He made it about halfway jumping from tile to tile with ease, eventually memorizing the next few so he could loosen his focus a little-

Just in time to see something above his head move. He jerked back as a massive block dropped down on the tile in front of him. 

His heart jumped into his throat as the floor vibrated with the force of the impact. There was a grinding noise above, the chain the block was attached to began to ratchet it back up to the ceiling. 

_ ‘Okay,’  _ Switching back on his third eye he noted with relief there weren’t any new tiles ahead that would trigger anything. But a look up revealed blocks above.

He released his focus and squinted at the ceiling relieved that though it wasn’t as obvious he could still see the blocks without his third eye.

He began to carefully step around the blocks, taking care to avoid them. Frustratingly, it took a lot more effort for him to pick out which blocks matched with which tiles.

_ ‘This is ridiculous,’  _ Joker thought, gritting his teeth, agitated by his much slower progress. It had been easy to memorize the tiles but the blocks he kept having to double check. 

His frustration growing he started to quicken his pace. He took a step he wasn’t certain of, then after a glance up sidestepped- 

A latch releasing above and a whoosh was the only warning he got..

Instincts took over and he jumped to the side, the block slamming down beside him.

He took a breath, letting it out realizing how close he’d come to getting turned into a pancake, and he forced himself to pause and compose himself. 

_ ‘Fine, slow it is.’  _

He spared a glance back, noting his friends focused on him, watching with bated breath to see how he’d fair. He was at least 2/3rd through the room now, which was a relief. Curious about how the palace ruler was reacting to him avoiding her traps so far, he shifted his focus onto Shadow Miyakawa. 

Shadow Miyakawa didn’t look bothered at him being so close to the end of the room. Her arms were crossed and she was watching with interest. 

He shuddered and focused ahead, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He had to keep a clear head. It was slow and tedious, but being hasty would get him into trouble. 

Keeping his head tilted up he checked the ceiling. The blocks were now much closer together, requiring him to constantly check above him.

By the time he reached the end of the room his neck was beginning to hurt from looking up so much. 

He stepped up to the door, breathing a sigh of relief and reaching up to massage the back of his neck which ached something awful. 

Behind him he heard his friends cheer. A small smile tugged at his lips, and he let out a breath. 

He had managed to get through the trap room. 

It had taken far longer than he’d have liked, but he did it. 

He focused on the door before him checking it for traps, as this palace seemed fond of them, breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw none. 

He grabbed the ornate door handles and opened them, blinking as he was briefly blinded by the bright room before him. 

The room before him was as ornate as the door’s that led into it; decorated with pieces that’d fit right in the homes of royalty. The vibrant red wallpaper, golden trim and marble tiles, it would be a fitting place for a throne room, where a royal might hold court. 

It made sense that  _ this  _ was Miyakawa’s throne room, as in the center of the rich decor, was a glass case with golden edges where a familiar cloud of energy floated within.

_ ‘The treasure!’  _ Joker thought. The thief moved to take a step, then stopped himself. Paranoia from the first room, urging him to look up and focus, breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw no traps.

“Well  _ done _ .” Shadow Miyakawa’s voice spoke up, something boosting the volume of her voice to make it audible even across the massive trap room he’d traversed. She lifted her hands and clapped, “I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting you to get that far.”

Joker could hear something like a faint whirring noise and a distant thunk from somewhere. 

Once again he cast his gaze upwards warily. No ports that would unleash a laser array. No blocks to drop down and try to crush him. 

He glanced back, noting the blocks were no longer lit up by his third eye. 

_ ‘Did she… disable her traps?’  _

Looking back over the previous room, nothing immediately caught his third eye anymore. None of the traps he’d traversed were active.

He pressed his lips together but shook his head.  _ ‘Whatever she’s thinking I’ve reached the treasure. It’s ours.’  _

Straightening up he entered the ornate room, striding towards the treasure. Intending to outpace whatever she intended to send out after him through the room he’d cleared-

So focused was he on checking behind and above.

He was caught off guard when three feet away from the treasure. The floor suddenly dropped out from under him. 

Like one of those trap doors that had two doors with a split down the middle, they fell away and Joker was sent plummeting to a floor below. 

He recovered his wits quickly, going for his grappling hook, eyes searching for anything to grasp onto. He plummeted a few feet further when he spotted it. 

The golden case that held her treasure had a hooked edge at each corner. 

Unraveling his line he flung out his grappling hook for it. 

Only to watch as the same doors that had flipped inwards to send him plummeting, slammed shut, cutting him off from using his grappling hook to pull him up. 

His line did go taunt after he fell another foot. He hissed in pain at the yank on his arm, muscles spasming, before he sucked in a breath then let it out. 

All right. He couldn’t grapple his way out then. 

He lifted his other arm to alleviate some of the strain on his left arm, craning his head back to focus on the trap doors, looking for a way to get through them. 

His third eye offered him nothing. As far as his sixth sense was telling him, there was no way past the barrier that had shut him down. 

Scowling he shifted his focus to down below. 

He was hanging over what looked like a storage space with large crates stacked on top of each other. Making it reminiscent of a maze with the pathways that were created and blocked off by the crates placement. 

But aside from it looking like a hassle to traverse, he saw no traps. 

So he loosened more slack for his grappling hook, slowly lowering himself to the ground. 

He let out a sigh when his feet hit the bottom, looking at his grappling hook with a sigh. There was no way for him to get the hook back without opening the trap doors above. 

Reluctantly he unattached it from his wrist. Opting to take it off rather than cut the line.

_ ‘The treasure room’s right above this point. All I have to do is open that trapdoor again and I can retrieve it later.’  _

He rubbed his wrist, wincing at some of the lingering pain from the abrupt stop, taking a moment to take stock. 

He could distantly hear his friends shouting. He lifted his head, noting that there voices were coming from above him and towards one end of the storage space he was apparently in. 

From what he’d observed above, it looked like this storage space lay beneath the trap room and the treasure room. 

_ ‘Then I’m back on the first floor?’  _

The Great Hall had a pretty high ceiling, it made sense for this to be the ground floor once more. 

“So if I’m hearing my friends that way,” Joker muttered, he turned and looked the other way. “Then maybe there’s a way back up this way.” He mused.

He maneuvered his way out of a cluster of stacks stepping out into what had looked like an aisle with how the stacks were set up. 

He reoriented based on the sound of his friends' voices turning away from them. 

He made his way over to the other side,, reaching out with his third eye, checking for traps. 

He could hear faint whirring all around, but couldn’t discern where exactly it was coming from. 

He moved quickly, not liking the lack of any sort of response from Shadow Miyakawa. She’d been able to project her voice over the expanse of the trap room he’d cleared. Meaning no part of her palace was truly out of reach of her influence.

So why wasn’t she saying anything now? 

Unnerved he quickened his pace, breathing a small sigh of relief when he saw that the crates cleared up, revealing the other wall. Now there had to be some sort of way up right-

He stepped out of the maze of crates to the sight of a blank wall.

… What?

Brow furrowing he scanned along the face of the wall, something metallic gleamed in the corner of his vision, drawing his attention.

He turned to see what it was, and had to do a double take. 

It was a system that looked like it had been pulled straight off a claw machine game, as hanging from the ceiling connected to a track, was a claw.

Then he noticed something being lowered from the ceiling, he eyed it warily, but it only dropped down a few inches. It had a lens at one end, pointed towards the blank wall. There was a flicker of light, then a projection came to life on the blank wall before him. 

He was greeted with the sight of Shadow Miyakawa who smirked, and behind her he could see his friends grouped together, glaring at her back. 

“Oh, so close, but  _ soo  _ far Joker.” Shadow Miyakawa crooned, clasping her hands together. “It’s really  _ too  _ bad.”

“I’m not done yet,” Joker retorted, adjusting one of his gloves, glaring at her. “It’s not over until I’m at your treasure, or you’ve taken me down.”

“Of course, of course,” Shadow Miyakawa said. “But tell me, you seem fairly young, ever spend time in an arcade?”

A whirring noise started up and Joker tensed, turning to the claw machine he’d noticed earlier, the system starting to come to life, the claw twitching before opening and closing once. 

_ ‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’  _

“Ohoho, I see you  _ are  _ familiar with crane games. So let’s play one! I’m feeling quite confident about snagging a certain Phantom Thief!” She said in a sing-song voice and a laugh before the projection faded away, his friends calling his name before the feed was cut.

Then the whirring started up proper, loud, and grating. Then, right before his eyes the rails shifted moving the claw rapidly into position.

With no other option, Joker whipped around and took off at a run for the maze. 

“Yes! Give me a good chase before you inevitably fall into my clutches!” Shadow Miyakawa’s voice boomed throughout the space, making Joker grit his teeth. 

He should’ve realized that the trap room was conditioning him, making him take too much care on what was  _ above  _ him, he missed looking below him. 

_ ‘But I didn’t notice it when I first opened the door and checked!’  _

Then it dawned on him and he cursed.  _ ‘Stupid! She distracted me while that whirring sound started up, she disabled the traps in the room I’d just left, and then enabled the ones in the room I’d just  _ **_entered_ ** _ of course!’  _

And since he’d already thought he’d checked the room, he hadn’t thought to check it again. 

Now he was stuck playing the role of a prize in a crane game, trapped in a maze no less.

He took off down the aisle, glancing back grimacing when he saw the claw giving chase. 

And worse,  _ gaining _ . 

“Crap!” He spotted a gap between the crates up ahead and he turned darting in between them. The path he was on ended ahead, but there was a split where he could go either right or left. 

He heard a grinding noise as the claw came to a stop before reorienting itself and started following him down the new path he’d taken. 

_ ‘I’m screwed if I hit a dead end.’  _ He thought. 

He regretted dropping down to the floor now. He should’ve stayed on those crates. 

_ ‘I shouldn’t have gotten overconfident at all!’  _ He thought,  _ ‘It was going so well, but I should’ve  _ **_known_ ** _ it was too easy.’  _

His mind was racing as he took the right turn breathing a sigh of relief as it let him go left and emerge on the opposite aisle. 

He wasn’t trapped. 

Yet. 

_ ‘Navigating its way out of there should slow it down-’ _

His thought trailed off as he watched the claw simply get lifted up and out of the space between the crates, and cross over them. 

“Of  _ course _ .” He muttered.

It was only easy when it was a trap, was the lesson that this palace seemed to be hammering in. 

Letting out a ragged breath he took off running trying to make use of the small lead he had left as the claw’s movements swallowed it up.

He’d thought it was going so well… but it could never be that easy. 

Up ahead he noted another gap between crates. He  _ knew  _ he wasn’t going to be able to outrun the claw in the aisle. 

The roaring cacophony of the machine as it bore down on him told him that much. His only way to escape it was to force it to change directions. 

Which meant taking chances. 

Sucking in a breath he pushed himself to run faster, arms pumping, tails of his coat flapping behind him. 

The sound of the machine was getting louder and louder. 

Gritting his teeth, right when he was at the gap, he turned sharply and darted into the gap. 

He focused his third eye, desperate for a hint of how to get out, and was greeted with the blessed sight of footprints directing him to go left. 

He released his focus and shot a glance back, swallowing when he saw the claw come to a stop outside of the space he’d slipped into. The sudden stop caused the claw to swing forward a bit before it reoriented itself and began to follow after him. 

He took the left turn and was greeted with at first glance was a dead end, his heart jumping into his throat. 

Then he realized. 

There was one crate on the floor. He could hop up onto it, and then hop up on top of the stacks. 

He’d no longer be limited by the paths the maze afforded him. 

Grinning to himself, he quickened his pace. Once he was near the crate, he grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up, rushing forward and getting up on top of the other one, now standing atop the stacks. 

He took a moment to catch his breath turning back to see the crane reach the space he’d just cleared.

A ratcheting noise started, the claw rising up along with moving towards him, adjusting for his new height. 

Joker grinned, whipping around and running along the stacks he was on. He glanced back as the claw reached the point he was on and began to follow. 

_ ‘Try to keep up now!’  _ He thought chuckling before he jumped off the row of crates he was on, hopping to the next row, and then the next. 

The claw moved to get in line with his position, he could hear the clack of it realigning itself to give chase. 

_ ‘Now I’ve got this.’  _ He thought, switching to run along the row he was on to force it to change directions again. ‘ _ Now I just need a way out!’ _

He tightened his focus, activating his third eye and looking about. 

Something flashed in his sixth sense, and he jerked his head towards it, eyes widening.

_ ‘There!’  _

A series of crates stacked up like stairs leading up to ductwork and above that a catwalk. 

If he could just get high enough-

His thoughts were cut off as he heard a whirring noise, and his head whipped to the side.

The claw had stopped simply chasing after him and instead was shooting past him alongside the row he was on. He could see the machinery dropping it lower.

His eyebrows furrowed in response to this surprise action.  _ ‘What was it-’ _

He got his answer when the claw swung into his path, striking the crates under him like a wrecking ball. 

The world tilted on its axis, Joker, unprepared for the crates to be knocked out from under him, let out a shout as he fell. 

He spotted the other row of crates and made a desperate jump for them, throwing up his arm to try and grab onto the edge. But he was too low.

His shoulder collided painfully into the side of the metal crate and he dropped back to the aisle below landing in a heap on the ground. Pain radiating through him as he laid there a moment, rolling onto his back to get off his aching shoulder.

The sound of grinding gears and metal prompted him to open his eyes, gritting his teeth as machinery whirred above, the claw moving over him. The claw opened as it prepared to strike and he tensed. 

It couldn’t end here-

Heart pounding in his chest, he acted on instinct, lifting his arms up above his head, and just as the claw dropped-

He kicked up his legs and flipped back, going into an awkward roll that became a sprawl. He let out a soft hiss of pain as he aggravated his newly bruised shoulder. 

But the claw landed with a thunk on empty space instead of grasping him.

He pushed himself into a crouch and let out a short laugh, giddy with relief and dizzy from the high of a narrow escape.

The claw began to reset, and Joker  _ knew  _ this was his chance. 

He jumped to his feet and bolted back for the main aisle. This time focusing in on his friend’s voices and his face split into a grin when he saw the way out he’d spotted before. The crates stacked in such a way that even now from the ground he’d be able to get up there. 

He reached the crates before he began to hear the claw moving to give chase again. Scaling up the crates and then jumping up onto the ductwork and heading for the catwalk, able to see the claw moving in the corner of his eye. 

_ ‘Too slow!’ _ . 

He could hear the other thieves more clearly now, their calls of support driving him to scale upwards faster. Though this first attempt had failed, he could still try again. Miyakawa’s traps were foiled. 

She wouldn’t catch him with it again, and that was satisfying in itself.

He reached the catwalk and pulled himself onto it with ease and began running along it. Spotting a platform that would lead him back to the entrance where his friends were gathered. 

Once he drew near he realized it was a sort of side platform that must’ve been opened when he’d heard all that shifting. He could see his friends gathered by the door of the first room, the shadow guards sticking close to their palace ruler. 

And of course, Shadow Miyakawa, who glared at him, making him all the more certain of success.

A smirk crossed his face, every bit the daring Joker in his appearance as he went for the final leap that’d carry him back to the others. 

Then Shadow Miyakawa’s expression changed and something, something out of the corner of his eye seemed to move in the rafters off to the side. 

But then it was gone and Akira was landing on the edge of the platform, arms out for balance, coat flared up with his movements-

When a blinding flash came from above.

Akira tried to lift his arm to shield his eyes. But it was like he had become flash frozen in place. His arm didn’t move. 

He tried to turn his head to follow the source of the flash. He couldn’t move his head.

It was like Akira was in a movie and someone had just hit pause. He was frozen in place, stilled in a moment of time. 

“Joker!” His friends called for him. 

He could still hear. But he couldn’t do anything to acknowledge them. His expression was frozen. Head oriented towards Miyakawa who had relaxed as whatever she’d done took effect. A smirk crossing her face as horror began to rise in Akira.

He tried to get his body to move. To break out of whatever effect was holding him in place. To call out to his friends. To even just turn his head to look at them. To do something-

He could hear the ratcheting or machinery and grinding of gears as the machine he’d been trying to give the slip down below rose up. Or he assumed it did, he couldn’t move to see. Stuck like a statue trapped in a pose. 

The claw came down and grasped him. His body still retaining the position he’d been frozen in even as it picked him up.

_ No. No! No! _

“No! Joker!” Panther shouted. 

“What’s happened?! He just froze up!” 

“That’s not normal! It’s some status effect!” Oracle cried. “Someone stop the claw-“

Their voices became more distant as he was carried away, dread filling his stomach. 

He’d screwed up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew sorry for the long delay everyone! I had to travel for work and it took a lot out of me unfortunately.
> 
> I'm very excited to finally get this update up! This was something I'd envisioned pretty early in coming up with the events of Coming Together.
> 
> I don't remember the exact thought process. Maybe I was musing over my desire for a Joker Amiibo, which led to me thinking about Super Smash Bros, which led me to Subspace emissary in Brawl. Where upon defeat characters reverted to trophies, so I realized 'hey, that'd be something fun to do.'
> 
> This chapter was actually a fun mishmash of concepts I'd been itching to use for a while, and it gave me an excuse to use them! Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who commented, you all made my day and kept me going! I look forward to reading whatever burning thoughts this chapter raises!


End file.
